Vértigo, que el mundo pare
by Sayo-23
Summary: Una historia que transcurre en la actualidad. La historia de amor entre Sanosuke y Sayo, con otros personajes involucrados! Lean y dejen Reviews!
1. Inadvertida

Esta es una historia que no tengo pensada del todo, asi que probablemente, no tenga mucho estilo hasta que le de forma, sepan comprender!... Esta ubicada en el tiempo actual e involucra a muchos personajes de Rurouni, pero tiene como protagonistas a Sayo y Sanosuke, disfruten y dejen reviews!

Capitulo 1: "Inadvertida.."

Sayo...

8 am

.."Genial, otro día en el colegio" pienso mientras corro hacia la puerta de entrada, no sea cosa de llegar tarde y perderme una jornada en esta 'increible' institución.  
Entro a la clase de matemáticas con la agitación por mi carrera, el profesor está de espaldas escribiendo cosas inentendibles para mi en el pizarrón. Sin que me vea me deslizo hacia mi banco, contra la ventana, numero 3. Esta ocupado y no me extraña. Cada vez que llego tarde alguien se sentó en mi asiento, simplemente porque no recuerdan que yo me siento ahí... No es que soy un fantasma, aunque a veces siento que lo fuera.. Siempre fui tímida, simplemente paso desapercibida...Con un suspiro me siento en el ultimo asiento intentando escuchar al profesor por encima del murmullo diario de mis compañeros. No me puedo concentrar, otras voces me llegan: Makimachi susurrando con Kamiya en el primer banco, Himura hablando sobre fútbol con Seta y Shinomori (que en realidad mucho no habla...) y por supuesto a Takani discutiendo con mi Sano.. Dije mi Sano? disculpen la equivocación. No es mío y no creo que lo sea, aunque el tambien se considera de mi "clase", los no populares, solo cruzamos palabra un par de veces y por motivos escolares, pero no puedo evitar soñar.. Es que es tan lindo...

10:30 am Entro al baño casi por instinto, solo quiero mirarme al espejo y retocar mi delineador... como si alguien lo notara.Casi detrás mío entran Kaoru, Megumi y Misao.  
Megumi Takani tiene el pelo lacio y largo, el cuerpo que toda chica envidia y a todo chico le atrae. Siempre esta arreglada y combinada. Puede parecer superficial pero se que su encanto va mas allá de su figura. Es inteligente y perseverante, no es una chica mas. Kaoru por su parte tiene una belleza ingenua que la hace distinta, al igual que Megumi, acapara miradas de todos lados, y aunque sigue la moda como sus amigas tiene un estilo mas tradicional y recatado. Pero supongo que lo mas especial de Kamiya es su habilidad para el kendo. Representa al colegio en la categoría femenina desde los 15 años, y en estos dos años gano tanta competencia como hubo. Si mal no recuerdo esta de novia con Kenshin, el pelirrojo de adelante...(no recuerdo mucho a mis compañeros y solo los reconozco por como son físicamente o por donde se sientan..) Misao es la chica mas graciosa que vi, o eso parece, en todas las clases se escucha su risa característica, que casi siempre lleva a todo el grupo a reírse. Es mas baja que sus amigas pero eso no la hace ser menos, siempre busca alguna forma de destacarse, y aunque no lo haga con su cuerpo, su personalidad le basta.  
Las 3 son las chicas mas populares de toda la secundaria, son todo lo que yo no puedo o no me atrevo a ser. Siempre están juntas y supongo que se conocen hace mucho. Les sonrío desde el espejo y me devuelven la sonrisa, Misao incluso me saluda con la mano. Pero hasta ahí siempre llego nuestra relación. Por eso este jueves me sorprendí cuando Kaoru se acerco a mi y si mal no recuerdo entablamos este dialogo:

- Sayo, note que siempre estas sola en el almuerzo, te gustaría sentarte con nosotros hoy?  
La confusión atravesó mi rostro, las clases empezaron hace 4 meses y de repente ahora le importa? Yo no era la única sorprendida, Megumi y Misao la miraban incrédulas. - No me siento sola, solo no me siento con ustedes.. (no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva ante semejante comentario, me siento con Shouzo en los almuerzos aunque no comparta con él las clases es mi compañía de almuerzos y recreos)  
- Disculpame - dijo enseguida y realmente sentí que estaba apenada- pense que estabas sola, es que como en el aula no hablas mucho.  
- No hay problema Kaoru, fue solo una confusión, pero ahora que lo decís, Shouzo no vino hoy y en el almuerzo me iba a sentar sola así que acepto tu invitación.  
- Perfecto - intervino Megumi con un tono frío- te vemos ahí entonces - Claro - respondi anonadada. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

12 hs.  
Si mal no recuerdo se sientan en la cuarta mesa contando desde la salida al patio.. Si le pregunto a cualquiera en el colegio lo sabría, después de todo son el grupo elite de la secundaria. Pero yo no recuerdo donde se sientan.. (mencione que soy despistada?) Los veo desde lejos y Misao levanta la mano señalándome la mesa casi con desesperación... Es cómica, eso seguro. La elite esta compuesta por Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Aoshi, Soujiro, Enishi, Tomoe, Yumi. A veces me pregunto si Sanosuke se encuentra dentro de ese grupo. Se que es amigo de Kenshin, pero no de los otros, aunque es evidente el esfuerzo que hacen todos por integrarlo. Me pregunto si intentaran hacer lo mismo conmigo.. Si, claro, y sigo soñando. Paro en seco con la bandeja en la mano cuando lo veo a Sano sentado entre Megumi y Enishi, sonríe tímidamente, sus ojos miel van desde Megumi a Misao siguiendo una discusión que las chicas llevan y de pronto lo inesperado, el milagro sucede, levanta su mirada y se encuentra con mis ojos. Sonríe? Si, esta sonriendo mas amplio! Me muestra en silencio el asiento enfrente de el. Todavía shockeada por esos ojos me siento torpemente sin dejar de mirarlo. El almuerzo pareció durar horas interminables. Sentada entre Yumi y Tomoe no me sentía muy cómoda que digamos. Toda la mesa hablaba de temas superfluos. Las discusiones entre las chicas eran constantes, aunque mas que peleas eran miradas desconfiadas cargadas de cinismo, y comentarios irónicos e indirectos. Trate de captar uno en mi contra, pero por suerte no lo hubo o no lo percibí, quizá no me entrene lo suficiente en este mundo de las arpías. Los chicos hablan menos y gritan mas, excepto Aoshi que no emite palabra y Sano que arrastra algún comentario con Kenshin o pelea con Takani. No me gustaba estar ahí y solo me consolaba de vez en cuando una sonrisa o una simple mirada del hermoso chico de enfrente.

15:30 hs.  
Las clases terminaron temprano y pude salir del colegio. Quería que se terminara este día atípico e irreal. Camino una cuadra hacia mi casa, cuando de repente escucho su voz, su dulce voz detrás mío:

- Sayo!  
Me doy vuelta intentando mostrar una sonrisa pero se que mi cara refleja una expresión de terror, por fin me habla y ni siquiera puedo sonreír!  
- Sanosuke... ¿Necesitas algo? - Que estúpida! parece que lo estuviese atacando... No, si cuando se trata de entablar conversaciones nadie mejor que yo para arruinarlo todo.  
-Eeeeeeehh... no, solo quería saludarte. Ademas como vivís para el lado de mi casa.  
"AAAAAAaah! sabe donde vivo! no, no seas idiota, la que sabe donde vive el sos vos! Sano solo te vio caminar para ese lado y supuso que vivías ahí"  
- Vivís para allá? No tenia idea---respondo tratando de parecer tranquila. "Eso es! un poco de indiferencia para salvar tu orgullo no te viene mal"  
-Aha.  
Luce decepcionado, y como culparlo. Solo escuchar como le contesto, debe pensar que soy una arisca... Caminamos en silencio y nos acercamos a la puerta de color crema de la que lo veo salir todas las mañanas y entrar todas las tardes. - Acá vivo- dijo de repente señalando la casa que yo había estudiado en repetidas ocasiones tratando de imaginar en donde estaría su cuarto, si seria la primera ventana de la izquierda o la segunda.  
- Bueno, hasta mañana- digo secamente. Esta vez quise decirlo mejor pero la garganta se me seca cuando me habla.  
- Hasta mañana dijo con su alegría característica y entro en la casa sin mirar atrás.  
Sigo caminando recordando cada palabra que me dijo en el día, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, inventando nuevos diálogos con mejores respuestas de mi parte y nuevas contestaciones suyas.  
Subo a mi cuarto sin hablar con mis padres o mi hermano. Solo quiero estar sola.

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, visto desde el punto de vista de Sayo, en próximo veremos el mismo día visto desde Sanosuke. Obviamente no va a ser siempre así, ya veré como sigo la línea narrativa.. Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews si les gusto así sigo escribiendo!  
- 


	2. Vos, Inadvertida?

Bueno este es el nuevo epidosio, visto desde Sano, Muchas garcias por los pokitos mensajitos me dan mucho animo! Disfruten y dejen reviews!  
Los personajes no me pertenecen!

Capitulo 2: "Vos, inadvertida?.."

Sanosuke...

8 am Miro el reloj, que ya dan las 8 y 5. Giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y observo su banco ocupado por Yumi, va a llegar tarde de nuevo. Deseo que asi sea y que no le haya pasado nada malo, siempre me pongo a imaginar estupideces cuando no llega a tiempo. De pronto entra agitada mira su banco, suspira y se sienta al fondo. La miro embobado hasta que un lápiz cae derecho en mi cabeza. Observo de donde viene y ahi esta la zorra sonriendo, demasiado para mi gusto. Obviamente me esta buscando, le sigo el juego porque me aburren las matemáticas. La escuho gritar cosas como cabeza de gallo y estúpido bueno para nada y sonrio para mi, como nos divierte este juego del histeriqueo constante. Conozco a Megumi desde los quince años y siempre tuvimos acercamientos inútiles. Nunca salimos juntos pero nos hemos mirado de mas, y hasta dado un par de besos en alguna fiesta con alcohol mediante. Cada uno hace su vida sabiendo que el otro esta ahi, como una especie de respaldo para los días tristes. Supongo que nos usamos mutuamente, pero se que todo ese se detendria si alguna vez pasara algo con mi ángel. Le dedico otra rápida mirada antes de que el profesor empiece a preguntar por los ejercicios que habia que terminar para hoy...

09:55 am Encuentro a Megumi en el pasillo charlando con Misao y Kaoru. Hablan de esas cosas que no entiendo, chicas de su clase, y las que no lo son. Nunca supe que significaba eso exactamente. Se da vuelta rapidamente y me pregunta con impaciencia:

-Que necesitas ahora, cabeza de gallo?

-Nada! Queria pedirles que si ven a Sayo, diganle que si quiere venir a comer con nostros hoy.- Desconozco la respuesta de Megumi, en realidad mucho no me importa, pero la idea de integrar a Sayo a su grupo y conocerla desde ahi estuvo rondando mi cabeza. Se que es cobarde porque podria ir a intentarlo por mi cuenta, pero no noto interes hacia mi de parte de ella y me gustaria tener una buena excusa para hablarle...

-Quien es Sayo? pregunta friamente

Lo sabia. Es una zorra.

-Es una compañera nuestra! -exclama Misao indignada, suerte que la comadreja dijo algo sino ya pensaba saltar yo a insultarla y es mejor mantener las cosas calmas con Megumi.

-Y por que queres que la invitemos a almorzar?- pregunta Kaoru

-Porque la veo sola siempre y quiza no tiene a nadie con quien hablar no?-digo esperanzado pero intentando sonar casual. Prefiero callarme la verdadera razón de mi invitación.

-Sanosuke nosotras no estamos aca para hacer caridad- contesta Megumi mientras se da vuelta decidida a irse.

-Yo la invito, Sano, no te preocupes- aclara Kaoru, y por suerte me deja mas tranquilo. Jou-chan es buena chica , o Kenshin no saldria con ella.

-Gracias! - le respondo a Kaoru junto con un pequeño abrazo. Me lo devuelve con una sonrisa y se aleja hacia el baño donde ambos vimos entrar a la chica de ojos verdes.

12 hs.

Llego tarde a almorzar y en seguida me arrepentio de haberlo hecho. Me siento entre Megumi y Enishi y solo queda un asiento libre para mi invitada de honor. No es al lado mio, pero por lo menos no la tengo en la otra punta de la mesa. Veo a Misao levantar la mano. 'Ahi viene' pienso mientras se acercaba por el patio con la bandeja del comedor en mano. Megumi dice algo acerca de arruinarse la reputacion de no se quien y rapidamente Misao y la zorra comienzan a gritarse. Las persigo con la mirada, olvidandome por un instante de la preciosa castaña que ahora espera delante de nuestra mesa. Levanto la mirada y no puedo evitar sonreir mucho. Me limito a señalarle el asiento, se que si hablo, lo arruino. No hablamos casi nada en toda la comida, la miro de vez en cuando sabiendo que el color rapidamente asciende a mis mejillas. Kenshin me comenta algo sobre la practica de no se cual de sus tantos deportes. Lo miro desde lejos, confundido y asiento sin saber su pregunta. Él me mira, entendiendolo todo y se rie para si.

15:30 hs.  
La miro caminar serena por la misma calle que camino todos los dias, y me pregunto como no la vi antes. Decido correrla aun sin saber que decirle cuando la alcance.

-Sayo! - grito como si tuviese algo muy importante que contarle. Lo tengo, solo que no me animo. Se da vuelta como aterrada, no muy feliz de verme obviamente.

-Sanosuke... ¿Necesitas algo? - Claro, como no me iba a preguntar eso. Tengo que inventar una respuesta rapida. Pero no puedeo pensarla, solo escucho su voz diciendo mi nombre y amo como suena, como cada parte de la palabra adquiere sentido en su boca, como si mi nombre hubiese sido inventado solo para que ella lo pronuncie.

-Eeeeeeehh... no, solo queria saludarte. Ademas como vivis para el lado de mi casa...-"Por lo menos le saque el tema de las casas, y aclaro de paso el hecho de que en el futuro podriamos caminar juntos, buena jugada,Sano, por fin haces una bien"

-Vivis para alla? No tenia idea--me dice secamente -"Ok, eso ya sono frio, me estoy empezando a asustar..."

-Aha...le respondo desilusionado. No se que decir y por pensarlo tanto veo mi casa que se acerca cada vez mas y solo quiero golpearme por ser tan lento.

-Aca vivo- digo señalando mi casa .

-Bueno, hasta mañana- dice, otra vez utilizando ese tono frio.- Obviamente su ineteres hacia mi persona es nulo...

-Hasta mañana- digo con una sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonreirle me trate como me trate...

Entro sin mirar atras. Saludo mi hermano Outa que juega en el hall. Subo a mi habitacion y enciendo la radio a todo volumen. Solo quiero estar solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Y? que les parece hasta ahora si lo leen pleeeease dejen reviews y si quieren tiren ideas que ire incorporando porque me estoy quedando vacia, jaja, bueno, tampoco para tanto pero igual estaria bueno!

- 


	3. Mentiras Verdaderas

gracias arcasdrea por tu review, lo lei despues de terminar este capitulo y el 4 asi que tus ideas me serviran para proximos jjaja bueno igual gracias por escribir!  
Otra entrega de este fic sin sentido. Dejen reviews!

Capitulo 3 Mentiras Verdaderas

Kaoru se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo de su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con Megumi. El reloj daba ya las 2 de la mañana, pero ninguna tenia el sueño suficiente para colgar y dejar de contarse lo ocurrido en el día escolar.

- Hoy te desubicaste con lo de la chica Sayo - soltó de repente Megumi sorprendiendo a su amiga.

- Sano me pidió un favor y se lo hice. Que tiene?

- No es cuestión de ir agregando cada chica que Sano te pide a nuestra mesa. Después de todo si tiene algo con ella que se arregle solo...- dijo Megumi con un poco de resentimiento

- Mmmmm... huelo a celos...- comentó Kaoru pícaramente

- Tsk..

- El silencio me lo dice Meg - (Kaoru la conocía...)

- Sabés que no tiene nada que ver...

- Como quieras, pero no me pareció mala idea. Después de todo Tomoe va a cambiarse de escuela y seria bueno traer gente nueva.

- No va a reemplazar a Tomoe!

- Ya se.. pero no me parece mala chica

- No se trata de eso, Kaoru, no es una de las nuestras...

- Bueno, quizá eso cambie pronto.. no es la primera chica que logras transformar, que me decís de Misao?

- Es distinto, Misao me cae bien

- Volvemos a lo de Sano, no?

- No, ella no me agrada por ser como es..

- Hoy no sabias ni quien era y de repente es tu némesis!

- Si.. bueno... yo que se... si queres le damos una oportunidad, pero va a tener que adaptarse a nosotras...

- Jajajaja, esta bien...Meg, te dejo porque mañana hay que levantarse temprano

- Bueno, hasta mañana.  
Megumi colgó el teléfono y se acomodó mas en la cama. Apagó el velador y se quedó mirando a la nada en la oscuridad, pensando lo que su amiga había comentado. Ella estaba celosa?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viernes amaneció lluvioso y caluroso. Los alumnos se acomodaban en los bancos, la mayoría mojados por la sorpresiva llovizna. Soujiro y Sanosuke decidieron sentarse en el fondo, tenían prueba de química en la primer hora y no iban a perderse la oportunidad de copiarse fácilmente. Ademas Sano tenia una mejor vision de Sayo, pero claro, ese comentario se lo guardo para él ya que solo Kenshin sabia acerca de ella. En ese momento Kenshin y Kaoru entraron de la mano, Sanosuke levanto la vista para saludarlos, pero detrás entro ella y nada mas le importo. Tenia el pelo mojado y sus bucles se deshacían lentamente. El uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo y Sano no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma, es decir, acerca de su cuerpo, pero era tan hermosa por donde se la viera. La chica lo miro y le sonrió tímidamente. Sanosuke se quedo pensando en esa sonrisa y en que quizá todavía existía una posibilidad. El profesor Gensai entro y silenció a la clase rápidamente comenzando a repartir las evaluaciones.  
Sayo miraba la hoja desconcertada, odiaba química... Intento hacer un par de ejercicios y algunos otros los invento. Entrego la hoja y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Megumi, que ya había entregado su evaluación, tambien pidió permiso y salió tras ella.

- Sayo! Espera! - grito Megumi en pasillo.

- Megumi, decime..- Sayo estaba extrañada, suficiente con lo de ayer, penso para si..

- Hoy a la salida vamos a comprar con las chicas, queres venir?

- Comprar?

- Ropa, obvio!- Megumi se exaspero un poco pero decidió contar hasta 10 y tranqulizarse para que su plan funcionara.

- Aaah... gracias pero no planeo comprarme nada

- Siempre hay algo para comprarse! Dale veni, si te aburrís, te vas..

- Bueno, supongo que si. A que hora?

- Nos encontramos a las 5 en la puerta del Shopping

- Intentaré estar- respondió Sayo, mientras se alejaba hacia el baño.

- Perfecto - penso Megumi, veremos que tan dificil es alejarte de Sano..

Sayo se encontraba a dos pasos de la puerta del baño cuando Shouzo llego corriendo hacia ella. La tomo de la cintura tirándola hacia atrás impidiéndole entrar. Sayo sonrío e iba a decirle algo cuando él la interrumpió:

- Qué hacías con Takani?

- Me invitaba a una salida, o algo así.

- Raro, nunca te habla no?

- No, no se que pasa. Ayer me invitaron a almorzar con ellas.

- Uau! Eso es nuevo. No sabes si trama algo raro- pregunto Shouzo, preocupado por ella.

- Naah, no creo que sea nada malo. Lo bueno es que él estaba ahí!

- Me alegro..- dijo intentando parecer contento. Y... paso algo?

- No, ni hablamos.

- No estarán yendo muy rápido?- le pregunto Shouzo sarcásticamente. No quería que su amiga se haga ilusiones.

- Jaja, muy gracioso. Nos vemos después, tengo que volver a clase

- Creí que ibas a entrar al baño.

- Si, pero ya tuve muchas interrupciones, nos vemos después.

- Bueno, hasta luego!

-  
El día comenzó a mejorar, las nubes aun seguían en el cielo, pero la lluvia había cesado desde la mañana y el patio se había secado.  
Después del almuerzo (que esta vez no había compartido con ella) Sanosuke decidió intentar su primer avance hacia Sayo, la encontró sentada en un banco, estudiando, tan sola como siempre... O eso creía él, ya que cuando se acerco lo suficiente, Shouzo apareció sentándose al lado de ella, logrando lo que el no pudo. Hacerla sonreír. Sanosuke retrocedió unos pasos, pero después de pensarlo unos instantes volvió a avanzar hacia la castaña, decidido a decirle algo coherente.

- Hola, hoy no te vi en el almuerzo

- No, decidí volver a mis antiguas raíces- dijo señalando a Shouzo

- Ah... hola...- respondió Sano algo decepcionado

-Hola- contesto Shouzo.  
Al notar que Sayo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, decidió retirarse y dejarle un poco de privacidad a su amiga. - Estoy apurado, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. nos vemos después Sayo. Adiós Sanosuke.

- Eeh? - es todo lo que atino a decir Sayo, desconcertada

- Chau Shouzo, nos vemos - dijo Sano sonriendo y sentándose en el lugar que el chico ocupaba segundos atrás.

El silencio reino unos instantes entre ellos hasta que Sanosuke recordó por que se había acercado en primer lugar.

- Te gustaría salir hoy a dar una vuelta después del colegio?- "Ya esta- penso- lo dije"

Sayo sintió que se caía del banco, quizá el aire libre la hacia escuchar cosas locas.

- Eso es un no? - preguntó Sano, impaciente por la lentitud de la chica.

- Es que Megumi me invito a salir con ellas hoy- respondió resignada.

Maldita zorra! penso Sanosuke. El plan que el había ideado de repente se había vuelto en su contra! No sabia ni para que las había juntado.  
- Ah, bueno

- Pero si queres a la noche... - Sayo se escucho diciendo eso y en seguida se arrepintió. Sonaba tan desesperado

-Buenisimo!- exclamo Sanosuke. Quizá las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos de lo que el pensaba.

- Despues nos vemos y arreglamos bien, me tengo que ir- se excuso Sayo rápidamente. Si se quedaba ahí un segundo mas iba a decir algo tan estúpido que iba a lograr que Sano se arrepintiera de haberla invitado a salir. Porque eso había hecho ¿no.  
"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Me invito a salir! . Siiii!" pensaba mientras una amplia sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. Hace mucho que no sonreía. Sayo caminó hacia el edificio del colegio, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Y ya que estamos en Sayo, vamos a escarbar un poco en su pasado:  
La niña de ojos esmeralda llegó al mundo un 25 de septiembre. Sus padres se mudaron cuando ella nació a una gran casa junto con su primer hijo Shougo. Fue bautizada un año después. A los cinco años entro a un colegio de monjas, en el que continuo hasta sus diesciseis. El año anterior su padre fue transferido a Tokyo y su hermano empezaba la universidad por lo que todos decidieron mudarse. Todos menos Sayo quien lloraba desconsolada por tener que cambiarse de colegio y no poder finalizar el año con sus amigas de toda la vida. La madre busco un colegio cristiano, pero prefirió inscribirla al Liceo de Tokyo por su prestigio.  
Y así fue como la chica de rostro inocente se encontró un día en la puerta del secundario, vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una corbata azul oscuro y una pollera a tablas escocesa del mismo color, que ella consideraba ridículamente corta acostumbrada a las polleras del colegio de monjas.  
Y ese primer día de clases se sentó en ese bendito tercer banco y lo vio llegar. Fue el primero en entrar y desde esa fecha inolvidable no deja de pensar en él. Todavía lo recuerda pasando por esa puerta que le quedaba chica. Con la altura de un basketbolista, imponiéndose con esa sonrisa que conquista a cualquiera. Sayo suspiro acordándose de los pequeños y fugaces momentos que había vivido con el chico de sus sueños, y rezando por no hacer el ridículo esa noche, en su primera cita

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Misao hablaban en la puerta del Shopping espreando a Megumi y a Sayo. Kaoru vestia un jean claro con una musculosa rosa, llevaba en sus manos una pequeña cartera del mismo color que la remera. Misao tenia puesto una pollera blanca con una remera verde agua -Ay, Kaoru, Como me gustaria tener lo que vos tenes con Kenshin con alguien especial- supiro la chica de la trenza

-Y quien te dice que no podes? Lo unico que tenes que hacer es arriesgarte con Aoshi

-Jaja, no gracias. Bastante me costo llegar a que me hable de vez en cuando, no me gustaria espantarlo.

-No creo que lo espantes, solo tenes que decirle lo que sentis.

-Kaoru, Kaoru, deja de soñar. Ahi viene Meg..

Megumi aparecio ante ellas con un jean oscuro, una musculosa celeste y una cartera de jean.

-Hola chicas, no vino Sayo?

-Nop- contesto Kaoru- se debe haber arrepentido.

-No creo, quien se arrpentiria de salir con nosotras?

-Bueno Megumi, tampoco somos las reinas del mundo- se rio Misao

-No. Del colegio. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de Misao y Kaoru. Como tendia a exagerar Megumi de lo popular que eran ellas. En ese momento vieron a Sayo que se acercaba tranquilamente. Llevaba un jean suelto, una remera blanca de bambula y un bolso tejido.

-Que bueno que viniste!- exclamo Megumi con una fingida y exagerada alegria

-Si...-se limito a responder la castaña un poco incomoda

-Bueno entremos que ya estuve mirando unas sandalias que me muero por comprar -dijo Kaoru para romper la tension que habia en el aire.  
Las cuatro chicas recorrieron el lugar por unas tres horas. Cuando terminaron Misao se habia comprado una remera, Kaoru sus famosas sandalias y Megumi habia arrasado con la mayoria de las tiendas llevandose una grandiosa suma de doce prendas. Se sentaron a tomar algo cansadas de pasear. Sayo las miraba incredula, sus pies no podian mas de caminar una y otra vez por el mismo lugar, pero las chicas todavia tenian energias.

-Salen hoy? -pregunto Sayo intentando sacar conversacion

-Si, claro- exclamo Misao alegre de que la chica por fin hablara- Se inaugura un nuevo bar hoy, a unas cuadras de lo de Kenshin, no?- Misao giro su cabeza hacia Kaoru quien asintio rapidamente- Queres venir?

-Eeemm... -Sayo se quedo callada, deberia contarles lo de Sano?. Opto por callarlo, si ellas no sabian era porque Sano no se los habia dicho, entonces ella tampoco deberia.-No, no puedo hoy.

-Que mal- dijo kaoru realmente apenada, Sayo le habia caido bien.

-Supongo que deberia llamar a Sano- dijo de repente Megumi, sorperendiendo a las tres chicas que la miraban fijamente: Misao y Kaoru casi soltaron una carcajada. Desde cuando lo llamaba a Sano? y desde cuando le decia Sano!. Sayo solo queria largarse a llorar. Sabia que estaba exagerando, Megumi solo dijo que lo iba a llamar. Misao, impulsiva como siempre decidio preguntarle a Megumi sin vueltas:

-Te caiste de la cama hoy?

-Eh? Por que lo decis? Si Sano y yo salimos siempre- Megumi sabia que exageraba y era riesgoso exagerar con Kaoru y Misao presentes. Ellas nunca mentian. Pero tenia que dejar en claro que Sanosuke le pertenecia. Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Sayo y trato de pensar en otra cosa.

-No salen siempre, se pelean siempre- dijo Kaoru agregandose al bando de Misao

-No nos peleamos el dia de tu cumpelaños si mal no recuerdo- dijo Megumi. Ok, estaba yendo lejos. Las orejas de zorra aparecieron en su cabeza..

-Eso fue hace tres meses!- exclamo Misao. Sabia por que hablaba Megumi y no le agradaba. Era su amiga pero ella siempre habia usado a Sanosuke y no le pareecia justo lo que le estaba haciendo a Sayo, quien a juzgar por su cara estaba interesada en el chico de ojos miel.

-Como sea - dijo Megumi- sabes que no fue la primera vez y no va a ser la última- finalizo sacando el celular de su cartera dispuesta a llamarlo enfrente de todas.

Sayo temblaba mientras Megumi marcaba ese numero que ella se sabia tanto. El color de su cara comenzo a bajar. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. Asi que entre Sanosuke y Megumi... y si lo que decia ella era verdad, no habian terminado del todo. Sayo se sintio usada, quiza sanosuke salia con todo el mundo y ella se habia autoconvencido de lo especial que era.

-Hola Sano!- dijo Megumi retirandose de la mesa para hablar con privacidad.  
Las chicas la miraban intentando descifrar lo que decia, pero de pronto Megumi se dio vuelta dandoles la espalda y gritando por el telefono incoherencias. Sayo se estaba por caer de la silla¿Sano le estara diciendo? pensaba la chica, rezando porque Megumi no cortara y se enfrentara a ella.  
Pero al parecer Dios no estaba de su lado porque Megumi corto abruptamente y se dio vuelta mirandola fijo con cara de...odio? penso aterrada la castaña.

-Vos salis con Sanosuke hoy?- le dijo casi gritando. Misao y Kaoru se miraron entre ellas casi riendo por la reaccion obviamente celosa de su amiga.

-Emm.. No, ya no.- dijo Sayo luego de pensarlo unos instantes.

-Pero, él me acaba de decir...-respondio Megmi mas calmada.

-Si, ya se, le habia dicho que si, pero...- Se estaba poniendo incomoda. No tenia por que quedarse ahi a ser interrogada por una chica que no conocia, preguntandole cosas que ni ella sabia responder, hurgando en su cabeza y en su corazon. -Discúlpenme, me tengo que ir. Gracias por invitarme chicas.

Se alejo rapidamente de alli dejando atras a Megumi que aun la miraba boquiabierta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo llego a su casa llorando. Unas pocas gotas comenzaron a caer mientras se acercaba a la entrada en donde Shougo se encontraba leyendo unos apuntes de la facultad.

-Que te pasó?- le pregunto todavia sentado y mirando las hojas que sostenia

-Nada, no te metas- dijo Sayo intentando pasar hacia adentro.

-Tsk, todavia que me preocupo con tus cosas de nena- exclamo Shougo parandose y mirandola hacia abajo. Le llevaba a su hermana mas de veinte centimetros pero Sayo le mantuvo la mirada.

-Nadie te pidio nada, ni a vos, ni a nadie. Yo no le pedi a las chicas que me inviten al shopping, ni a Sanosuke que me trate como a una mas de no se cuantas, ni a vos que me preguntes que me pasa! Asi que dejenme en paz!- gritó mientras las lágrimas salian como cascadas de sus ojos

La madre salió por los gritos de sus hijos y Sayo aprovecho para entrar dejando dos personas en la puerta mirandose extrañadas. Shougo miro a su madre diciendo a traves de sus ojos que el tampoco entendia nada. Ambos decidieron entrar cuando comenzó a llover mas fuerte. Sayo subio las escaleras casi corriendo, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la cara. Llego a su habitacion y se sento en la cama un poco mas serena. Tomo el telefono y marcó el mismo número al que Megumi habia llamado minutos atras. Sono varias veces y se escucho el contestador. Una chica decia alegremente: "Te comunicaste con la casa de los Sagara, en este momento no estamos pero decinos quien sos. Deja tu mensaje despues del bip!". Sayo se rio para adentro, tenia el mismo tono que su hermano, como si sus palabras saltaran de alegria constantemente. Beeep... se escucho del otro lado del tubo. Sayo respiro tranquila y de pronto cortó.  
Prefirió llamar a Sano a su celular, no queria que toda la familia escuchara el mensaje...Llamo y tampoco contesto nadie, mejor porque ya habia pensado en que decir en el contestador y si Sanosuke hablaba se iba a poner nerviosa y empezaria a decir pavadas. Suspiro mientras terminaba el aviso, esta vez dicho por el propio Sanosuke y ese bip que la paralizo por completo:

"Sano, estuve pensando y mejor no salimos. Despues de todo Megumi te llamó para ir a un nuevo bar y estoy segura de que vas a preferir salir con ella, total, no seria la primera ni la ultima vez- dijo Sayo, repitiendo las palabras de Takani- bueno, eso, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Chau"

Cortó y tiró el telefono a los pies de su cama. Miro el reloj que daban las nueve. No queria bajar a cenar. Se acosto y cerro los ojos, dejando que la lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana la arrullara buscando algun sueño que la tranquilice.

Quiero volar, lejos de aquí escapar. Dime, mi bien, quién me llorará si me dan alas y echo a volar. Quiero dormir, no quiero despertar, quiero ser la lluvia al otro lado del cristal, quizás alguien me espere en la oscuridad.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aca termino este capitulo numero 3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. El párrafo del final no es propio. Es parte de una cancion muuuy linda llamada Caperucita de Ismael Serrano. Bueno, dejen reviews que actualizare pronto! 


	4. Un inicio algo acelerado

Capitulo 4 "Un inicio algo acelerado"

Sanosuke escuchaba una y otra vez el mensaje que la chica le habia dejado. Habian pasado tres horas desde que habia llegado a su casa despues de llevar a su hermana a encontrase con sus amigas en el cine con el auto de su padre. Pero aún no sabia que hacer. ¿Deberia llamarla? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras las horas pasaban. Llamadas extrañas lo confudieron esa noche y estaba seguro de que la zorra estaba involucrada. Cuando llamo para salir ese viernes ya habia empezado a sospechar... y despues el mensaje de Sayo. Obviamente Megumi le dijo alguna mentira y ella se lo habia creido. Tenia que pensar rápido. No tenia su teléfono, pero tenía el de Misao, que tenía el de Yumi, que tenía el de Sayo porque una vez habian hecho un trabajo práctico juntas y él mismo habia visto a las chicas intercambiarse los teléfonos. Realizó la cadena bastante ansioso, encontró a las chicas de casualidad porque ambas estaban listas para irse y en quince minutos miraba escrito en su mano el esperado numero. Marcó aterrado escuchando atentamente cada tono.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo se habia sumido en un profundo sueño cuando el teléfono la despertó. Tanteó el aparato en la oscuridad rastreandose por el sonido hasta que atendio intentando que la voz no le fallara entre que se acababa de despertar y el llanto que no paraba.

- Sayo!. Escuchame, que pasó¿Qué fue ese mensaje? Yo no voy a salir con la zorra. Por algo te invité a vos! -Al escuchar su voz Sanosuke se desespero por mantener a la chica en línea bombardeandola a preguntas.

Sayo escuchaba atentamente. Intentó ponerse firme pero Sanosuke insistió en mantener en pie la cita de esa noche. Ella le respondio que ya era tarde, aun no sabiendo la hora. Miró el reloj digital en la mesita. Los grandes números rojos decian que eran la una de la mañana. ¡Cómo iba a llamar tan tarde! Si su padre la llegaba a escuchar hablando por telefono la castigaria de por vida. Pero no pudo resistirse cuando él le rogó que lo dejara pasar por su casa para aclarar todo. Sayo le dio la dirección no muy segura de lo que hacia. Cortó y calculó que Sanosuke no tardaria mas de diez minutos. Ella le habia dicho que lo esperaba afuera. Se puso una campera y bajo las escaleras en silencio.  
Abrió la puerta despacito. Seguia lloviendo. Se quedo bajo el techo que cubria la entrada haciendo un último intento desesperado por peinarse con las manos y entonces lo vio corriendo bajo la copiosa lluvia.' Pobrecito, esta todo mojado', penso la muchacha. Sanosuke llego hasta donde estaba ella y se refugio bajo el mismo techito. Se mantenian a una distancia de no mas de cinco centimetros. El cuerpo mojado de Sano le causaba escalofrios a la chica. Ambos comenzaron a temblar, pero Sayo le explico que no lo podia dejar pasar porque si su padre o su hermano los encontraban lo iban a matar.

- Escuchame Sayo, yo no se que te dijo esa idiota pero yo no la invite a salir nunca!. ¡Nunca salimos juntos!

- Y nunca paso nada entre uds? - pregunto Sayo sabiendo que eso no podia negarlo

- Si, si paso. Pero ya fue. Es parte del pasado, escuchame Sayo, yo te invite porque...porque...- Le agarro miedo de seguir. La voz le empezo a temblar y no sabia si continuar o no.

-Porque...-siguió la chica con un hilo de voz.

Sanosuke se armó de valor y decidio decirle la verdad, despues de todo era lo que sentia, y si no se lo decia a ella, De que le servia?

- Porque...porque me gustas mucho, porque desde el primer dia de clases que no paro de pensar en vos, y te puede parecer psicótico pero no puedo evitar mirate todo el tiempo, a toda hora, en todas las clases. Y pude ser que te parezca exagerado porque no me conoces y no sabes ni quien soy pero yo siento que se todo sobre vos, siento que ya te quiero aunque nunca me hayas dicho mas de diez palabras juntas, siento muchas cosas lindas por vos y te invite a salir para poder contartelas, pero en una salida romántica no en la puerta de tu casa, todo mojado, con vos enojada y yo aterrrado por lo que me dijiste de tu papa y tu hermano y la posibilidad de que yo no salga vivo de tu casa. - Sanosuke suspiró aliviado. Ya está. Se lo habia dicho todo.

Miro a Sayo, esperando su reacción. Los ojos de la chica no podian estar mas abiertos.

Definitivamente seguia durmiendo, nada de esto habia pasado porque a ella nunca le habia salido algo bien y esto no podia ser la excepcion. No, las cosas no podian empezar a mejorar por el mas alto de sus sueños.

- Sanosuke..yo...eee...no lo puedo creer..

- Si, ya se, no te queria asustar asi, disculpame

- No, me refiero a que... Yo me siento igual

- Que vos qué?

- Que a mi tambien me parece que te quiero y que yo tambien te miro desde ese primer dia, y todas las cosas que dijiste excepto por una.

-Cuál?

-Que esto es un momento romantico. No te parece? - Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la joven . Sanosuke la imito con una expresion aun mas amplia. La tomo de la cintura mojando la piel de la chica entre la campera y el pantalon. Sayo se estremecio ante el sentimiento pero lo tomo del cuello acariciando lentamente la nuca del chico y los cabellos húmedos del inicio de su cabeza.

-No nos queda mucho por hacer ¿no?- dijo Sano riendo mientras se inclinaba hacia Sayo con las ansias que contenia hace cuatro meses. Rozo sus labios con los de ella intentando parecer tranquilo, pero sus deseos de besarla con mas ganas lo sobrepasaron, convirtiendo ese dulce primer beso en uno mas subido de tono. Sayo se sentia en el cielo. Lo besó desenfrenadamente, hasta que ambos se separaron para respirar por unos segundos. Se miraron y comenzaron a reir. Se sentian nerviosos pero cómodos, como niños adolescentes, como si fuera la primera vez que experimentaban un beso.

Se despidieron con muchos besos prometiendo llamarse al otro dia. Sayo subio las escaleras casi saltando y Sanosuke camino hacia su casa feliz de sentir la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, diferente como se habia sentido cuando corria hacia la casa de la chica media hora atras. Durmieron plácidamente pensando en el otro con la certeza de que esa noche sus vidas habian cambiado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sábado Sano se levanto al mediodia y en seguida llamo a Sayo. Le dijeron que dormia asi que prefirio no molestrala.  
A la tarde llevo a su padre y a sus hermanos hasta la estacion de tren. Partian ese dia para ir a ver a los abuelos de Sano en las afueras de la ciudad. El chico insistió en quedarse por el trabajo y por supuesto para terminar de definir las cosas con Sayo. A las ocho entro a trabajar, acordandose de que debia llamar a la chica nuevamente. Espero poder comunicarse con ella desde alli. El castaño trabajaba en un pequeño bar los fines de semana a la noche. Salia a la una, asi que obviamente debia llamarla antes.

Se encontraba detras del mostrador cobrandole a un cliente cuando vio entrar a Megumi por la puerta. 'Problemas' -penso Sano de inmediato. Y no estaba muy equivocado que digamos. Megumi se acerco tranquila, se sento en la barra y le pidio a Sano un agua mineral. El chico le acerco la botella y un vaso y le pregunto que diablos hacia ahi.

- ¿Qué? No puedo venir a visitarte al trabajo? - pregunto inocentemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos provocativamente.

- No, no podes - contesto secamente Sanosuke intentando ahuyentarla.

- Ayer no apareciste - cambio de tema Megumi.

- No, estaba con Sayo, crei habertelo dicho por telefono.

- Si, pero... - Megumi no sabia que decir, estaba segura de que no habia pasado nada por como se habia ido aterrada la castaña del shopping.

- Pero?- pregunto Sanosuke. - Y ademas que te importa a donde estaba yo?- pregunto Sansouke harto de tanto misterio

- Me importa mas de lo que pensas - dijo Megumi poniendo su mano sobre la del chico que ahora la miraba desconcertado.  
Sanosuke corrio la mano instintivamente. La chica se sorprendio mirandolo incredula. ¿La estaba rechazando? .

- Vamos, Sano, cuánto te puede durar el jueguito con esta niña? Nunca duraste mas de un mes con una chica, es mas fuerte con vos - decia mientras se dirigia al otro lado de la barra para tenerlo cara a cara. - Por que no nos ahorramos la funcion y pasamos a la parte en que rompes con ella y venis a mi, digo, como hiciste siempre. - finalizó Megumi tomandolo de la cintura y acercandose a él peligrosamente.

Sanosuke intento tranquilizarse. Respiro un par de veces y le respondio:

- Eso era antes, zorra, no me interesas mas, ni vos ni ninguna que no sea ella.- Sanosuke estaba seguro de lo que sentia por la chica de ojos verdes pero si asi era por que no se apartaba de Megumi, por que dejaba que sus brazos lo rodearan cariñosamente?

-Como digas - dijo ella soltandolo. - Ya vas a volver cuando te canses de sus contestaciones de tarada y su cara de inocente que no egaña a nadie.- Se acerco hacia la salida con un meneo impertinente

- No te metas con ella! - le grito Sanosuke haciendo que varios clientes lo miraran desde sus mesas.

- Ella se metio con algo mio - dijo Megumi abriendo la puerta del bar y alejandose del lugar enojada como nunca.

Sanosuke se quedo mirando la entrada unos instantes. Esa zorra era capaz de cualquier cosa y él lo sabia. Es hora de meternos un poco en esta historia inconclusa de Sano y Megumi. Veamos algo, entonces de la vida de este chico de cabellos desordenados:  
Sanosuke fue el primero de tres hermanos. Nació diescisiete años atras un 8 de febrero.  
Despues de tener a su tercer hijo, Outa, la madre de Sano murió por complicaciones que se iniciaron en el parto de su niño. El padre de Sano, Kamishimoemon , al que llamaremos Kami, se mudo a Tokyo para conseguir un nuevo y mejor empleo para mantener solo a sus tres hijos. Sanosuke tenia once años, termino la primaria en una nueva escuela y comenzo el secundario en otra, en donde conocio a Kenshin. A los catorce años ya eran inseparables, sin embargo Kenshin consiguio la posibilidad de entrar en el Liceo de Tokyo asi que se separaron. Sanosuke le rogó a su padre que lo cambiara. Kami no podia pagarle el instituto a Sanosuke pero su hijo insistio en que trabajaria para ayudarlo. Al año siguiente los chicos volvieron a juntarse, pero, claro, Sanosuke habia llegado un año despues y Kenshin tenia armado su grupo. El pelirrojo intento integrarlo pero era algo muy complicado. Sanosuke se llevaba mal con Enishi y con Megumi, pero Kenshin no se rendia. El año anterior comenzo a salir con Kaoru por lo que desistio un poco de su plan inicial de integrar a Sanosuke y dejo al muchacho hacer su vida en el secundario .  
Un mes despues de entrar al colegio Sanosuke habia ido tres veces a la direccion por peleas y disturbios en el colegio. Estuvo a punto de ser echado, pero prometio portarse mejor. Empezo a distraerse con otras cosas como por ejemplo con las chicas del colegio. Salia con algunas del curso periódicamente pero nunca se involucro en algo serio. En el cumpleaños número diesciseis de Kenshin Sanosuke rompió con una de sus chicas en plena fiesta. Se aburria demasiado y ahi fue cuando intento su acercamienrto a Megumi, que, sorpresivamente no lo rechazo. Se acerco a ella casualmente y la besó sin decirle nada. Desde ese día mantienen ese pequeño ritual de estar juntos cuando no tienen con quien estar. Sin embargo este año habia conocido a Sayo y no podia parar de pensar en ella, nunca habia estado nervioso frente a nadie, lo que la chica le hacia experimentar era totalmente nuevo. Pero al mes del inicio de clases en el cumpleaños de Kaoru, se emborracho demasiado y amanecio en el depto de Megumi. No lo hablaron nunca pero Sanosuke sabia con seguridad que la zorra seria capaz de sacarlo a la luz con tal de hacer sufrir a Sayo. Solo esperaba destenerla a tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo esperaba a Sanosuke tranquilamente en la esquina de su casa. Miró el reloj que ahora daba la 1 y media. El chico la habia llamado alrededor de las nueve y habian quedado en verse aunque fuera tarde. Ambos tenian la necesidad de hablar un poco mas de todo esto que sentian y no podian esperar un dia mas. Sanosuke le habia dicho que podian ir a tomar algo pero ella sabia que era dificil, basandose en la hora y en el hecho de que ambos eran menores. Pero igual habia puesto empeño en su apariencia, despues de todo, era algo asi como su primera cita. Tenia puesta una musculosa negra, una minifalda de jean y un saco negro. Decidio dejarse el pelo suelto como lo usaba usualmente pero se arreglo los bucles cuidadosamente. Le habia dicho a sus padres que iria a dormir a la casa de una compañera, por lo que tuvo que salir a las diez. Fue hasta lo de Shouzo y se cambio y maquillo ahi. A la una y cuarto se dirigio hacia el cruce en donde habia quedado verse con Sano. Su padre acepto tranquilo pero su madre sospechó, sabiendo que Sayo no tenia amigas en la nueva escuella, pero no quiso oponerse a su marido asi que la dejo ir dandole mil recomendaciones ridiculas que no venian al caso.

Sanosuke venia caminando lo mas rápido que podia. Sabia que Sayo se encontraba en una esquina asi que apuraba cada vez mas el paso para no dejarla sola. La vio de espaldas mirando para el lado contrario del que el se aproximaba. La tomo de la cintura sorprendiendola. El grito de la chica se escucho por toda la cuadra. Sano rio y se apresuro a calmarla. Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo la besó para tranquilizarla. La muchacha sonrio al separarse.

- Estás muy linda - le dijo Sano admirandola

- Gracias - se sonrojo levemente- vos tambien estas muy lindo.

Sanosuke se rio ante el comentario y la tomo de la mano, empezando a caminar serenamente por la calle. Entraron en un pequeño bar y hablaron por algunas horas de sus vidas y de lo mucho que se habian pensado uno al otro. Sanosuke sentia que cada vez la queria mas. Ella era todo lo que él habia pensado que era y mas. Por su parte Sayo no podia creer que el estuviera delante de ella. Ayer solo pensaba en el como un amor platonico y ahora se encontraban en una cita. Salieron de alli solo porque el lugar cerraba.

-Y ahora? - pregunto Sano esperando que a la chica se le ocurriera algo, no queria separarse de ella - No se - respondió Sayo, mientras miraba la hora. Eran las 4 menos cuarto. Ahora que lo pensaba no habia armado bien el plan. No podia quedarse con Sano vagando por ahi hasta que sea de dia. pero tampoco podia llegar a esa hora a su casa si supuestamente estaba durmiendo en lo de una compañera. Decidieron ir hasta lo de Sanosuke para quedarse un rato y ver si volverian a salir aunque solo podrian caminar ya que todo estaba cerrado. Sayo entró sigilosamente. Las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio reinaba en toda la casa. Sanosuke entro y encendio todas las luces dejando a Sayo sorprendida en la puerta.

- ¿No vamos a despertar a alguien?

- No, no hay nadie, se fueron a lo de mis abuelos.

- Ah - Sayo se quedo muda.

Estaba sola con Sanosuke.

Sus papas la iban a matar.

"No, no te van a matar, tranquilizate, no saben que estas aca.-se dijo a si misma- Nadie sabe que estoy aca. Bueno, pero Sansouke no es un loco o algo parecido... En realidad no lo conozco... Pensandolo bien esta es nuestra primera cita y yo ya estoy en su casa. Debe pensar que soy facil. No, no tiene por qué pensar eso - se reprendio- No soy fácil porque no va a pasar nada. Va a pensar que soy una histerica. ¿Que clase de chica accede a ir a la casa de un chico que recien conoce y despues le dice que no¿Y si termina conmigo porque no me quiero acostar con el? Despues de todo estaba implicito cuando me dijo de ir a su casa. Le tendria que haber dicho que no. Mejor me voy. Si, mejor me voy..."

- Sayo, te pasa algo? - pregunto preocupado Sanosuke al ver a la chica paralizada en la entrada.

- Eh? No, Sano, yo mejor...- Sayo no sabia si seguir hablando. Despues de todo, no tenia a donde ir y preferia quedarse un rato mas con Sano. Solo tenia que ser determinante. Sano parecia un buen chico, no iba a obligarla a nada que ella no quisiera. - eeeh.. nada, no me pasa nada.

- Esta bien, entonces pasa, ponete comoda - le dijo Sano indicandole el living.

Sayo paso sintiendose todo menos comoda. Se sento en uno de los sillones y espero a que Sanosuke volviera de quien sabe donde. El chico regreso unos minutos despues con una gaseosa para cada uno. Se quedaron callados un buen rato hasta que Sano decidio prender la tele. Sintonizaron una pelicula por la mitad pero se quedaron viendola hasta el final. Cuando termino Sano se habia quedado dormido. Sayo se paso al sofa en donde el estaba sentado e intento despertarlo ya que tenia que irse. Miro el reloj: las cinco y media. Ya estaba por amanecer. Comenzo por acariciarle la cara cariñosamente pero el chico no se despertaba. Lo sacudio un poco con ternura pero tampoco hizo algun efecto en el muchacho durmiente. Finalmente lo beso en los labios esperando alguna reaccion. Sanosuke abrio un ojo y sonrio un poco. Sayo lo sacudio un rato mas hasta que abrio ambos ojos. Lo beso nuevamente. Esta vez el chico correspondio al beso abrazandola por la cintura. Estuvieron besandose un largo rato hasta que Sayo recordo su filosofia de "mantener el control". Se separo de Sano quien la miro extrañado .  
La chica lo miro un largo rato, se veia tan dulce que habia olvidado por que habia parado de besarlo. Unieron sus labios otra vez. Sanosuke llevo una de sus manos al cuello de la castaña, manteniendo la otra en su posicion inicial. De vez en cuando su mano descendia hasta su cadera en una especie de caricia. Sayo se repetia una y otra vez que estaba teniendo control. No estaban haciendo nada, solo besandose. Ok, eso ya era algo malo segun las monjas de su colegio pero considero que estaba poniendo bien sus limites. De repente sintio como empezaban a descender de estar sentados en el sofa a una posicion horizontal por lo que se separo abruptamente. Sanosuke la volvio a mirar con esa expresion de interrogacion, pero esta vez Sayo no se acerco nuevamente.

"¿Por que me mira asi? Realmente penso que nuestra primera vez y mas importante aun mi primera vez iba a ser en su sofa, en nuestra primera cita? Bueno, lamento abrirle los ojos al señor rapido, pero yo no soy Megumi. Si me quiere me va a esperar o sino me va a dejar... Me va a dejar. Bueno, que me deje si eso es lo que quiere."

- Me tengo que ir, Sano - dijo Sayo mientras se levantaba del sillon.

- Ahora? - pregunto Sanosuke desconcertado

- Si, ya es muy tarde

- Para, no queres que te acompañe?

- No, no hay problema, nos vemos despues- le dio un rapido beso y se fue casi corriendo.

Llego hasta su casa y abrio la puerta en silencio.

Vaya sorpresa, su hermano y sus padres estaban sentados en la escalera esperandola.

--------------------------------

Que final menos sustancioso.. jeje y bueno es que se me hacia muy largo el capitulo. Por lo menos la base de la historia esta ya que sano y sayo estan juntos! jaja bastante rápido! 


	5. Cumpleaños? No de nuevo!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Ayudan mucho mas de lo que creen . Asi que sigan dejando que me anima mucho a escribir. Ahora si, adelante con el capitulo.

Por supuesto ni Kenshin ni los personajes me pertenecen bajo ningun concepto, sepanlo...

Capitulo 5 "Cumpleaños? No de nuevo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó varias veces antes de que el castaño lograra abrir los ojos. Se incorporó y se dirigió hasta la entrada todavia mareado por el sueño. Abrio la puerta y se encontró con Kenshin quien lo miraba risueño.

-¿Te acabas de levantar?

- ... Si... ¿Que hora es?...-preguntó Sano bostezando

- Las dos...

- De la tarde?

- Si... estas destruido, Sano...

Sanosuke se rio y lo invito a pasar. Se sentaron en el sillon del que Sano se acababa de despertar. El pelirrojo se quedo un rato en silencio pero la curiosidad lo invadio. Miro a su amigo quien mantenia la cara entre las manos aun tratando de desperezarse

- Asi que saliste con Sayo ayer...

- Si- Sanosuke levanto la mirada rápidamente- ¿Como sabes?

- Los rumores vuelan... Megumi dijo algo...

- Aaah, cierto que salieron ustedes ¿Cómo les fue?

- Como siempre, hablemos de lo tuyo mejor que es mas novedoso. ¿Salió todo bien?

- Si, creo que si.. Fue fivertido, ella es tan linda y tierna y dulce...

Sanosuke siguio admirandola por un largo rato. Kenshin revoleo los ojos pero lo escucho atentamente, despues de todo Sano habia sido su oreja cuando el habló de Kaoru todo el año anterior.  
Despues de unos minutos, Kenshin lo interrumpió

- En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Misao

- Y? -Sanosuke lo miro molesto por la interrupción

- Hace una fiesta en su casa, vine a avisarte.

Sanosuke asintio lentamente haciendole saber a Kenshin que iria, a pesar del incidente en el cumpleaños de su amigo y de Kaoru. 'Pero no esta vez' pensó tranquilo.  
Se quedaron un largo rato hablando del tema, de Sayo y del colegio en general. Kenshin se fue alrededor de las cuatro dejando a Sanosuke pensando en la fiesta. Nunca le gustaron ese tipo de eventos sociales, casas llenas de desconocidos y chicas jugando a ser desenfrenadas olvidandose cada lunes lo que habia pasado el fin de semana. Pero esta vez seria diferente, penso, porque Sayo y yo estamos juntos. Todavia no podia creerlo. Sonrio ampliamente y se dirigio a llamarla. Extrañaba su suave voz. Marco el numero esperando pacientemente a que lo atendieran y se sorprendio cuando una mujer del otro lado de la linea le dijo que Sayo no podia hablar, que estaba castigada. Corto sintiendose culpable. Obviamente la habian castigado por lo de anoche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo leia un libro sentada en su cama. De pronto lo tiro abruptamente al suelo. No podia concentrarse. Habia escuchado el telefono sonar desde abajo. Le habian sacado el que ella tenia en su habitacion. Escuchó a su madre diciendole a la tercera persona ese dia que ella estaba castigada. Una habia sido una amiga de su antigua escuela, otra Shouzo. Esta tercera llamada tenia que ser de él, pensaba. Queria comunicarse con Sano lo mas rápido posible, lo extrañaba tanto. Miró por la ventana recordando cada hecho de la maravillosa noche anterior...hasta que llego a su casa:

FLASHBACK

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas! Sabes lo preocupados que estabamos todos aca por vos¡¿Cómo podes llegar tan tarde, vestida asi, con lo peligrosa que esta la calle! - El padre de Sayo no podia parar de gritarle y ella se quedo en la puerta con las llaves en la mano, aguantando los gritos de su padre que cada vez la enfurecian mas, pensando en como se habian dado cuenta de todo, como sabian que no estaba durmiendo en la casa de una compañera.  
Su madre se acercó lentamente.

- Nos mentiste, Sayo. vos nunca mentis. ¿Que te esta pasando ultimamente?

Sayo miro a su madre y no podia creer la hipocresia en sus ojos.

-¿Últimamente! Que me pasa ultimamente ? Si vos no sabes como soy yo¿Que sabes si miento o no? Ninguno de ustedes me conoce. Si me conocieran se hubieran preocupado por mi todo este tiempo, nadie se dio cuenta de que hace cuatro meses que empece las clases y no tengo amigas, no, si no saben que existo.- Sayo lloraba y gritaba al mismo tiempo hasta que se quedo sin aire. Respiró un par de veces y miro a su hermano que la observaba calmado. Su mirada la tranquilizo y lentamente se fue calmando hasta que dejo de llorar y se sento en el piso lentamente apoyandose en la pared.

Sus padres se miraban sorprendidos. Despues de eso la mandaron a su cuarto, a ella y a Shougo mientras decidian que harian al respecto. Sayo subio las escaleras y se dirigio a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta, pero fue detenida por su hermano quien entro al cuarto despues de ella y se sento en su cama, delante de la chica.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? - pregunto Sayo en un susurro mirando hacia el piso

- Mamá empezó a sospechar. Ella sabe que no tenes amigas y se lo comento a papa. Despues de eso él llamo a Shouzo quien asustado le dijo que habias estado ahi. Ya lo conoces a papá, asusta a cualquiera.- le explico su hermano sereno.

Sayo esbozo una media sonrisa y lo miro sintiendose culpable por poner a Shouzo en el medio de todo esto.

- ¿Con quien estabas? - pregunto Shougo despues de unos segundos de silencio.

- Con un chico. - dijo Sayo, desviando la mirada otra vez hacia el suelo.

- Si, nos imaginamos. Pero ¿Quien es¿De donde lo conoces?

- Sanosuke, es del colegio.

- El mismo Sanosuke por el que estabas mal ayer? - pregunto Shougo recordando la discusion con su hermana del dia anterior

- Si. - dijo tan bajito que su hemano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla.

La madre entro en la habitacion y le pidio a Shougo que se retirara. El chico se levanto de la cama y acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita antes de salir por la puerta. Sayo se levanto para ponerse el pijama mientras su madre le hablaba de traiciones y otras cosas. No escuho demasiado pero si oyo claramente "castigada por quince dias". Sin teléfono, sin internet, sin música, sin salidas extra-escolares. Su madre se retiro apagando la luz, dejando a su hija con el resplandor del amanecer que se metia entre las cortinas, pensando sobre un chico ojos miel al que no podria ver hasta el lunes.

-------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
Sayo escucho a su madre que le decia detras de la puerta que Sanosuke habia llamado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. No podia creer que no podia hablar con su propio novio en el segundo dia de su noviazgo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lunes Sayo se despertó contenta, se bañó y cambió rápidamente. Se peino dedicandose un tiempo y corrio escaleras abajo. Se despidio de todos sin desayunar y camino alegremente hasta la casa de Sanosuke. Toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que el chico saliera de su casa. Miro su reloj, las siete y cuarto. Un poco temprano.  
Aabrio la puerta la hermana de sano. Sayo le calculo no mas de quince años. La castaña le sonrio y pregunto por Sano. La chica la miro incredula. Recien ahi Sayo noto que Uki estaba en pijama.

- Esta durmiendo- dijo dejándola pasar.- Es arriba a la izquierda- dijo señalando las escaleras, mientras se dirigia hacia el living en el que ella habia estado el sábado. Sayo subio un poco incomoda. Habia despertado a la hermana, gran amnera de conocer a la familia - penso. Se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion y golpeo varias veces. Espero un poco y golpeo otra vez, entrando a la pieza. Esta vez se escucho un gruñido entre las sabanas que cubrin el lindo cuerpo de su chico. Se acerco y corrio la sabana de su rostro moviendolo lentamente.

- Dejame en paz Uki! - grito aun con los ojos cerrados

- No soy Uki - dijo Sayo esperando la respuesta del chico

Sanosuke abrio los ojos reconociendo la voz de su novia.

-¡Sayo¿Que haces aca¿Que hora es?

- Las siete y veinte. ¿A que hora te levantas para ir al colegio? - preguntó inocentemente

- A las ocho menos diez - dijo Sanosuke mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Que dormilon que sos, eh. Dale, vestite que te espero abajo

Le dio un beso y salió de la habitacion. Sanosuke, aun somnoliento, se puso el uniforme y bajo. Sayo estaba en la puerta.

- ¿No queres desayunar primero? - le preguntó

- No, vamos.- Lo saco de la casa y Sanosuke alcanzo justo para agarrar las llaves y gritar un "¡Me voy!" antes de que la chica lo arratrase afuera.

- ¿Por que tanto apuro?- pregunto Sanosuke. Vamos a llegar temprano.

- Si. pero tenias ganas de verte. No se si notaste que estoy castigada.

- Eso escuche. ¿Que paso¿Descubrieron tu perfecto plan?

- Exacto, parece que de perfecto no tenia nada.

Sanosuke se rio un poco y la abrazo mientras caminaban hacia el colegio. El asombro fue general al verlos entrar juntos. Kaoru miro la reaccion de Megumi, pero al parecer la chica no noto la entrada de la pareja hablando con Misao de su cumpleaños.

El dia se paso bastante rapido. En el camino de vuelta a sus casas Sanosuke le conto a Sayo sobre la fiesta de Misao. Ella se quedo pensativa unos instantes y dijo: -Me parece que voy a seguir castigada para ese sábado. - Sanosuke se decepciono pero no dijo nada. No la quiso poner mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi y Kaoru charlaban en la pieza de Misao, mientras la dueña de casa les traia algo de tomar.

- ¿Que te vas a poner para la fiesta de Misao? - pregunto Kaoru sabiendo que su amiga tendria todo planeado una semana antes del evento.

- Lo mejor que encuentre -respondio Megumi con una sonrisa de conspiracion.

- ¿Que tramas? - pregunto Kaoru. - Lo de Sano y Sayo ya es oficial, te recomendaria que te dejes de molestar con ese capricho.- le advirtió Kaoru.

- Jajaja, como me conoces Kaoru, lamento decirte que me importa poco y nada si ella lo quiere llamar su novio o su amigo. Despues de todo no va a estar presente en la fiesta y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Si su noviecito me sigue el juego no es mi problema.

- Lastima que Misao le dijo a Sano que la invitara ¿no?- explico Kaoru pinchandole el globo a su amiga.

Misao entro justo para recibir la mas fria mirada que Megumi podia darle. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de la pequeña comadreja al ver a su amiga de esa forma.

- La invitaste?- grito Megumi tan fuerte que Kaoru se sorprendio de los lejos que podia llegar Megumi por un simple "capricho"

- A qu--qu--ien?- tartamudeo Misao sabiendo de quien hablaba Megumi.

- A la profesora de Historia! - grito Megumi ironicamente- A la tarada de Sayo, de quién voy a estar hablando?

- Si, pero... es que... crei que Sano no te interesaba y...

- Todo me tiene que salir tan mal!- dijo Megumi bajando el tono de voz y mirando hacia la pared. Las chicas la miraron tristemente pensando en su amiga y en las posibilidades de que estuviera enamorandose del cabeza de gallo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semanas transcurrieron rápidamente. Sanosuke nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de ir al colegio como en estos últimos quince dias. No podia ver a Sayo fuera de la institucion asi que mientras estaban dentro se mantenia pegado a ella.  
El sábado la llamo un par de veces y Sayo respondio escondida en el cuarto de su hermano. El domingo pudieron verse unos quince minutos cuando a ella la dejaron salir para hacer unas compras.

El sábado del cumpleaños llego en poco tiempo y Misao no podia calmarse por los nervios de esa noche. Habia decidido mover algunas fichas con Aoshi y aun no tenia un plan pero sabia que algos se le ocurriria en el momento. Se arreglo muy temprano retocandose el maquillaje y el peinado cada vez que pasaba una hora.  
Kaoru y Megumi estuvieron en su casa ayudandola desde temprano con los preparattivos de la fiesta. Tuvieron que limitar la reunion a los interiores de la casa porque el sabado amanecio nublado amenazando con llover en cualquier momento. Cerraron las habitaciones de arriba con llave para que nada se arruinara. Dejaron arreglados los baños de abajo y llenaron el living de comida y bebida. Conectaron los parlantes de Kaoru junto con los de Misao para que la música se escuche en toda la casa. El abuelo de Misao, Okina, le habia prometido que no estaria en toda la noche si ella aseguraba dejar algo decente de la casa al otro dia. Misao habia asentido alegremente. La tarde dio paso a la noche y los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar, llenando la casa de alcohol en poco tiempo.  
El lugar se fue llenando de gente que Misao ni conocia. A medianoche ya casi todo el colegio estaba en su living. La musica estaba muy fuerte y todo era un desorden pero Misao se divertia al ver que todos bailaban y se reian . Charlaba animadamente con todos y en unas horas sabia quien era cada uno.

Kenshin y Sanosuke llegaron alrededor de la una, casi corriendo por la lluvia que afuera comenzaba a caer, el pelirrojo intento quedarse con él pero cuando apareció Kaoru dejó a su amigo solo por un rato. Sanosuke no podia estar mas aburrido. Tomo un par de vasos de cerveza sentado en la escalera. Queria que Misao lo viera para saber que estuvo ahi e irse, no queria estar sin Sayo en esa estupida fiesta.  
Estaba por irse cuando Megumi se acerco a él bastante alegre.  
Llevaba el pelo atado, una remera roja con un escote que mostraba demasiado y un pantalon que le marcaba las curvas necesarias como para que cualquier chico se diera vuelta a mirarla. Sanosuke le dio una rapida mirada y supo que nada terminaria bien esa noche.

N/A: Bueno y ahi termina otro capitulo, en realidad iba a terminar diferente pero decidi dividir el capitulo, asi que el proximo estara mas lleno de contenido ya que este esta medio flojo. Pero bueno, si no les gusto dejen reviews y si les gusto dejen mas reviews! 


	6. Pero¡Te Amo!

Capitulo 6

"Pero...Te amo!"

Shougo entró a la casa por la puerta de atras, empapado por la lluvia. Dejo las llaves en la mesada como pudo en la oscuridad de la noche. Alcanzo el interruptor y encendio la luz descubriendo a su hermana sentada en una de las sillas mirando a la nada mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La chica lo miro desconcertada por la repentina iluminacion del recinto e intento limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero era tarde, él ya la habia visto.

- ¿Que paso¿Que haces levantada tan tarde?- pregunto realmente preocupado

- Nada, cosas de nena. - respondio Sayo haciendole un gesto con la mano restandole importancia al tema

- No importa, contame igual - le dijo sentandose frente a ella.

- Hoy hay una fiesta en la casa de una de mis compañeras, es el cumpleaños. - explicó la chica.

- Y, era muy importante? Digo, la conoces mucho a la cumpleañera? - pregunto Shougo intentando averiguar lo valioso de esa bendita fiesta

- Si - mintio Sayo pensando que su hermano la cubriria si la fiesta era realmente importante- nos estuvimos acercando mucho estas últimas semanas y pense que ella podria llegar a ser mi amiga, pero... -las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, dandole un dramatico final a su ultima frase. Quiza estaba yendo demasiado lejos con esto de la actuacion, pero queria ver si surtia algun efecto en su hermano.

- Bueno, si es tan importante, podria cubrirte solo por hoy, pero te llevo hasta alla porque es tarde. Y te voy a buscar en una hora

- ¿Una hora? - Sayo miro la expresion seria de su hermano- una hora esta bien, gracias!

Los hermanos salieron con cuidado por la misma puerta que Shougo habia entrado minutos atras y subieron al auto de sus padres, en medio de la copiosa lluvia. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué esa cara, cumpleañera¿No te das cuenta de que llueve¿Qué haces afuera? - pregunto Soujiro, sentandose al lado de Misao en los escalones de entrada a su casa.

Misao levanto la cara sorprendida de que alguien haya notado su ausencia en la fiesta.

- Cuantas preguntas Sou. Respondiendo a la primera, bueno, lo de siempre- contesto deprimida- Adivina quién no vino.

- Creo que toda la ciudad esta metida dentro de tu casa, asi que seria dificil saber quien falta. - respondio Soujiro señalando la casa a sus espaldas, sonriendo como siempre.

- Seria dificil, si no fuera porque la unica persona que falta es la que mas me importa ¿no?

- Aoshi.

- Aoshi - repitio la chica desviando la mirada hacia sus sandalias casi arruinadas por el barro.

- Deberias dejar de pensar en eso, ésta es tu fiesta, estas personas vinieron a verte, eso no vale nada?

- ¿De que hablás? Sabes que nadie ahi me conoce...

- ¿Cómo que no? Y Meg, Kaoru, Kenshin, Yumi, Sano, Tomoe, Enishi.. esas personas no cuentan? ... ¿y Yo? - pregunto en tono de reproche

- Si cuentan, tenes razon, disculpame por esr tan egoista, ustedes vinieron por mi ¿no?- preguntó sonriendo debilmente

- Claro que si, eso no lo dudes - le respondio Soujiro levantandose del umbral y ayudandola a pararse. Entraron a la casa buscando a algunos de sus amigos dispuestos a divertirse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y esa cara de amargado? Esto es una fiesta, te enteraste?

- Dejame en paz, zorra. No tengo ganas de discutir con vos. - dijo Sano levantandose del escalon en el que se encontraba y dirigiendose a la puerta.

- Hey!- dijo Megumi arrastrandolo de vuelta hasta la escalera y encerrandolo contra la pared. - ¿Quien te dijo que quiero discutir?

-¿No te parece que estas sobrepasando los limites de la desesperación, nena?- le respondio Sanosuke, esta vez sonriendo.

- Una sonrisa, que progreso. Veamos que mas puedo sacar de vos esta noche. - dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba sorprendiendo al castaño.

Sanosuke reaccionó despues de unos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La separo bruscamente. Megumi se dio vuelta ofendida pero su cara alumbro una sonrisa cuando vio que su espectáculo habia tenido un espectador mas que especial.

- Sayo...-susurro Sanosuke mirando a la chica parada en la puerta.

Sayo se dio vuelta aturdida y corrio hacia afuera. Busco el auto de su hermano pero ya se habia ido. Comenzo a caminar apurada hacia su casa, abrazandose fuertemente por el frio que le causaba la lluvia.

Sanosuke salio de la casa tras ella buscandola entre la gente que se encontraba entre los escalones hasta que la vio caminando ya al final de la cuadra. Comenzo a correrla. Cuando la alcanzo se encontraban a la vuelta de lo de Misao. La calle estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de ambos y de la lluvia contra los autos.

- Sayo ¡espera! - grito Sanosuke mientras llegaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo.

- ¡Soltame, Sanosuke! - le grito zafandose de su brazo.

- Te estas mojando, Sayo, volvamos a la casa - grito Sanosuke. Aunque la tenia cerca sus voces apenas se oian por la fuerte lluvia.

- ¿Te crees que me importa si me mojo o no! Acabo de encontrar a mi supuesto novio besandose con otra y vos queres que me preocupe por si me mojo !

- ¡Ella me beso! Sayo, vos lo viste

- Si, lamentablemente lo vi. - dijo Sayo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente por la calle, las lagrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos.

- Me refiero a que viste que me la saque de encima! - le grito Sano tomandola nuevamente del brazo- No llores, Sayo!

Ni bien Sano termino de decirlo Sayo comenzo a llorar mas intensamente. Queria tranquilizarse y escucharlo pero no podia. Las lagrimas salian de ella y no podia evitarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, Sano? Parece que a vos te da igual que estemos saliendo o no. Pero a mi no me da igual ¿entendes? Vos sos muy importante para mi, y yo crei que era importante para vos, pero veo que me equivoque. - La chica se dio vuelta y camino unos metros alejandose de Sano quien se quedo paralizado.

El castaño no sabia que hacer. ¿Como ella podia creer que a él no le importaba? Si hace cuatro meses que no podia dejar de penar en ella, si estas dos emanas habian sido las mejores de su vida. Tenia que decirselo, expresarle de alguna forma esto que sentia..

- Pero...¡Te amo! - El grito de Sanosuke se escucho en toda la cuadra e incluso supero el sonido de la lluvia.

Sayo se dio vuelta temblando de frio, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto

- ¿Que! - le grito sin moverse desde su lugar.

- ¡Que te amo! - grito a su vez Sano, manteniendo tambien la distancia que los separaba.

Era la segunda vez que Sanosuke gritaba tan fuerte, las luces de varias casas comenzaron a encenderse y algunos salieron hasta las puertas para ver que sucedia.

Sayo dudo por un momento, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Lentamente su cabeza se movio en un gesto de negacion.

- No que? - pregunto Sanosuke al ver el movimiento de la chica.

Varios curiosos se quedaron mirando la escena, poniendo a Sayo incomoda. La chica comenzo a temblar nuevamente pero decidio mirar a Sanosuke sin importar la audiencia que habian formado.

- ¡Que no me amas! - le grito Sayo

- ¿Que? Si que te amo¿¡que sabes si no te amo!- grito Sano sin moverse un solo paso.

- Lo decis ahora para que no me enoje! - exclamo la castaña parpadeando varias veces. Cada vez llovia mas fuerte y la cortina de lluvia no le permitia ver clarmanete cada expresion de Sano. - Para que vaya y te bese y me olvide de que hace cinco minutos la estabas besando a Megumi! - finalizo sayo mirando desafiante a Sanosuke. Un murmullo se escucho desde las entradas de algunas casas y varios vecinos le echaban a Sano miradas de odio.

- Nada que ver, te lo juro. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la zorra, Sayo, te estoy hablando en serio. - esta vez Sanosuke se acerco a ella lentamente. Sayo lo miraba aterrada. Y si Sanosuke estaba hablando en serio?

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente su mirada se clavo en el suelo. No podia mirarlo a los ojos, si lo miraba sabria en un instante si era verdad o no. Si era una mentira, no podria soportarlo. Seria demasiado doloroso, pero ¿y si era verdad? Si la amaba? Ella estaba segura de lo que sentia por el, pero no podia decirselo, estaba demasiado asustada. ¿Amor en dos semanas? A cualquiera podria parecerle ridiculo, pero sabia que Sano podira estar hablando en serio, porque... ella tambien lo sentia.  
De pronto sintio que Sano la tomaba de la mano y se dio cuenta de que no estaba lista para saber si el sentia lo mismo por ella o si era capaz de mentir solo para retenerla, dios sabe con que razón.

Se solto lentamente de la mano de Sanosuke acariciandola levemente. El chico la miro extrañado al ver que Sayo retrocedia unos pasos.

- Hoy no puedo Sano, disculpame - susurro Sayo despacio.

Se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar apurada. La lluvia aun azotaba la ciudad por lo que el murmullo de Sayo se perdio en la noche y Sanosuke no fue capaz de oirlo

- ¡Espera¿Que dijiste! - le grito Sano sin correrla, solo mirandola impaciente

Sayo se dio vuelta y le grito:

- ¡Hoy no puedo hablar! - lloro la chica a unos metros de distancia - ¡Quiza mañana!- se seco las lagrimas o las gotas de lluvia, todo parecia lo mismo en ese momento.

Sanosuke se quedo mirando la figura de Sayo que se le alejaba cada vez mas, mientras las puertas de las casas se iban cerrando de a poco.

- Quiza mañana... -susurro mientras emprendia el camino a su casa. Durante el trayecto la tormenta fue cesando. Miro el asfalto mojado de las calles y recordo esa noche hace dos semanas en la que le habia expresado lo que sentia. Maldijo a la lluvia que los habia unido y ahora los separaba. Que fácil era culparla de todos sus problemas...

Si se acaba este milagro, si se consume mi voz, si me das un último portazo¿en qué calle moriré yo?

Lloras, gritas, bajo la lluvia, como el ángel Lucifer. Somos de nuevo herida abierta, mala tierra trágame, trágame...

N/A: Corto, ya se, pero lo queria termianr rapido asi subia los dos seguidos!  
Dejen review! 


	7. Otra vez, estamos a salvo

Holass! gracias por los reviews.. con respecto a lo de otras parejas.. no se, algo intento pero no mucho. Asi que, no esperen nada, si aparece, aparece, pero no es mi intencion principal.

Kenshin no me pertenece...etc

Capitulo 7

"Otra vez estamos a salvo"

Sayo abrio los ojos, cerrandolos nuevamente debido a la luz del mediodia. Se desperezo lentamente notando que llevaba la ropa del dia anterior. Decidio darse un baño. Los recuerdos de la noche del sábado la bombardeaban e intento poner en claro sus ideas. Sanosuke le habia dicho que la amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero aunque intentara concentrarse en ese pensamiento solo recordaba la deprimente estampa de su querido chico y Megumi besandose. Salio del baño decidida a hablar con él. Necesitaba aclararle que ella sentia lo mismo que él, o por lo menos lo que él dijo que sentia, porque ya no estaba segura de que fuera cierto.

"Debe haber sido un impulso"- pensó tristemente mientras se terminaba de peinar.

En las escaleras se encontró con su hermano quien le reprocho por no esperarlo a él, pero Sayo no tenia ganas de escuchar ningun sermón. Llego hasta la cocina en donde su madre le comento que el castigo había terminado. Almorzo en silencio y ni bien termino su plato, pidio permiso para salir.

Llegó a la casa de Sano a la una y media y toco el timbre insegura como siempre que se paraba ante esa puerta.  
La recibio el mismo Sanosuke quien la invito a pasar, contento de verla ahi. Sayo sonrio y un pequeño momento de incomodidad fue quebrado por el ladrido de un perro y los hermanos de Sanosuke gritando en la habitacion contigua. El chico miro hacia la puerta de donde los sonidos provenian con una clara irritacion en su mirada. Suspiro cansado y le señalo las escaleras. Sayo subio aun silenciosa entrando a la habitacion que ya conocia. Se sento dudosa en la silla que estaba frente a un escritorio girandola para enfrentar a Sano quien se habia sentado en su cama.

- ... Ya no llueve ¿no?- pregunto Sanosuke sin saber que decir.

Sayo lo miro extrañada. Si queria hablar del clima es porque no quedaba mucho que decir con respecto a lo de ayer. Era un error haber venido despues de todo.

- ¿De eso queres hablar? - le pregunto casi en un susurro cargado de melancolia.

- No. En realidad no. Pero ¿para que voy a hablar de lo de ayer? Si igual no me crees.

- Es que... no es que no te crea, es que...-Sayo lo miro intentando descifrar en la mirada del castaño algo que le dijera la verdad.

- Sayo, es verdad lo que te dije ayer y si queres te lo repito: Yo te amo, independientemente de todo el desastre de anoche.  
Sanosuke la observaba tranquilo. Hablaba despacio y pausadamente. Ya no sonaba como un impulso. Sayo lo miro tambien serena.

- Igual no es eso para lo que vine, Sano.

- ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? - pregunto Sanosuke esta vez demostrando nerviosismo en la voz.

- No. No puedo. Ayer cuando te vi ahi con Megumi lo unico en lo que pensé es en como hacerte daño. Porque te odie mucho cuando la besaste. O te besó, como sea. - dijo rapidamente al ver que Sanosuke iba a protestar. - Pero cuando estabamos ahi abajo de la lluvia y me dijiste tantas cosas lindas, senti que no podria hacerte mal, nunca. Porque te amo demasiado como para causarte cualquier tipo de disgusto. - Sanosuke la miro profundamente y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. - Sin embargo¿Que va a pasar cuando no sea ella la que te bese? Cuando tengas un desliz o como quieras llamarlo y yo no pueda ser capaz de enojarme con vos. Tengo miedo de que lo que siento me nuble la razon, y...- Sayo dejo de hablar y miro a Sano quien todavia la observaba atentamente.

- Y?- pregunto todavia nervioso.

- Nada, no se Sano; yo...- la chica se paro lentamente y Sanosuke temio porque se fuera y dara por terminada su corta relacion.

- Esta bien tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. - Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Es que, no necesito tiempo. Te amo y me amas y quiero estar con vos. ¿Que mas hay que pensar? Supongo que estas dudas se van a ir. - dijo separandose del abrazo de Sano para darle un suave beso.

- Igual, no te preocupes que no voy a tener ninguna especie de desliz - le aclaro sonriendo.

- Es bueno saberlo. - respondio Sayo. Lo volvio a besar, sabiendo que lo amaba. Los labios de Sano se sentian diferente despues de todo lo dicho. Se sentia feliz por haber ido hasta alli y haberle contado toda la verdad.

- ¿Queres salir hoy? - le pregunto la chica al separarse.

- No, voy a lo de Megumi.

Sayo lo miro enojada y Sanosuke se apresuro a decir algo

- Tengo que decirle que me deje en paz ¿no te parece?

- ¿No queres que se lo diga yo? - pregunto Sayo

- Jeje, seria gracioso de ver, pero no, prefiero arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Bueno, suerte, entonces. Llamame mas tarde y me contas como te fue.- le dijo tranquilamente. Sano la acompaño hasta la puerta y unos minutos despues salia rumbo a la casa de la morocha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao y Kaoru se encontraban en lo de Megumi hablando de la fiesta del dia anterior.

- Te divertiste a pesar de lo de Aoshi? - le pregunto Kaoru acostada en la cama de Megumi.

- Si... bastante, por suerte Sou me levanto un poco el animo- respondio Misao sentada en el suelo

- Sou? Eso es nuevo - noto Megumi sentada a los pies de Kaoru.

- Eh? - se ruborizo Misao- nada que ver, si saben que me muero por Aoshi - suspiro

- Si, pero, es hora de admitirlo las posibilidades de que pase algo con Aoshi son nulas. En cambio con Mr. sonrisa... - le dijo Megumi friamente.

- Que cruel que sos! - le grito Misao.- Soujiro no va a ser mi plan B!

- No, queremos que sea el A - intervino Kaoru

- ¿Vos tambien, Kaoru? Siempre estan en contra mio ustedes dos! - les reprocho.

- No seas paranoica comadreja - le dijo Megumi.

Misao le iba a contestar pero el timbre frenó la discusión abruptamente.

- Te salvo la campana zorra - rio Misao tirandole un almohadon.

- Si, claro... - respondio Megumi saliendo de la habitacion.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto a traves del portero electrico. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de victoria al escuchar el nombre de la persona que la esperaba abajo.

Salio corriendo del depto y llego impaciente hasta el ascensor. "Me necesita mas de lo que crei" - penso contenta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke esperaba nervioso en la entrada del edificio. No sabia que decirle exactamente, solo tenia ganas de gritarle. Cuando la vio abrir la puerta se tranquilizo. Ya no se veia tan zorra como anoche, pero "Igual tengo que aclarar las cosas" penso mientras Megumi lo invitaba a pasar. Subieron en silencio y entraron al departamento.

Misao y Kaoru escucharon la puerta desde la pieza y Kaoru se acerco la entrada de la habitacion para espiar quien habia llegado.

- ¡Es Sano! - le dijo a Misao

- ¿Sanosuke¿Que hace aca?- le pregunto la chica de la trenza acercandose para ver

- No se -Kaoru entrecerro la puerta para escuchar la conversacion sin que fueran vistas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lamento que hayas terminado con tu novia... era tu novia no? - pregunto Megumi mientras se sentaba en el sofa. Sanosuke prefirio quedarse parado.

-No, no era mi novia, es mi novia. No terminamos. - le contesto Sanosuke con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Megumi se desconcerto por un momento pero no iba a perder el temperamento tan facilmente:

- Ah, o sea que no tenes ningun tipo de remordimiento por lo que hiciste anoche; es mas, pensas seguir engañandola. ¿Es por eso que viniste a verme?

Sanosuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no golpearla.

- Eeeh... no, me parece que te equivocaste feo Megumi. Vine a aclarar las cosas. Primero, no tengo por que tener remordimiento por algo que yo no hice. Segundo, no pienso engañar a Sayo ni con vos ni con otra y mucho menos con vos y tercero vine a decirte que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas. - Sano termino su discurso sentandose en el sofa, tranquilo de haber terminado.

Megumi miraba al suelo sin saber que decir. De todas las cosas que se imagino que Sano podria decirle, esa nunca cruzo su mente. No solo seguia feliz con esa, sino que ademas la estaba rechazando de una forma mas que directa. Intento contener las lágrimas y pensar claramente en su proxima jugada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Misao se miraban desconcertadas despues de tremenda declaracion.

- Se lo dije, le dije que no se meta - susurro Kaoru

-Es una mala persona, Kaoru, vos te acordas de la cara de Sayo cuando Megumi lo llamo por telefono? No me quiero imaginar la cara que puso el sábado. Es todo mi culpa, yo la invite, parece que la hubiera invitado a proposito... Y si cree que fue todo un plan? que yo la invite para que viera a Sano y a Megumi? Me va a odiar de por vida! La tengo que llamar, pobre Sayo...

Kaoru la miraba mientras la chica se paseaba nerviosa por la habitacion

- ¡Calmate Misao¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Sano? Ya esta todo bien entre ellos, no creo que le importe eso ahora.

- Igual, me siento mal...- dijo Misao mientras volvia a su lugar cerca de la puerta para seguir enterandose de todo.

- Vamos a seguir escuchando? - pregunto Kaoru- no te parece que ya escuchamos bastante?

- Es la primera vez que alguien rechaza a Megumi. Este momento es unico, Kaoru, y hay que ser testigos!

- Testigos? - pregunto Kaoru - No querras decir amigas?

- Si, si, claro. Amigas, hay que apoyar a Megumi en un momento tan dificil- termino Misao acercandose mas para poder oir mejor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinaba en el living de la morocha. Sanosuke se limitaba a mirarla esperando una respuesta, él sabía que Megumi siempre tenia una contestación y no queria dejar ningun tipo de duda. Habia que terminar con todo esto.

Megumi suspiro largamente y miro a Sano con una mirada sincera, o por lo menos eso interpreto el castaño.

- Esta bien, Sano, no hay problema, si eso es lo que queres, no te molesto mas. ¿Te acompaño abajo?

Sanosuke se sorprendio de lo rápido que habia resultado todo. La miro intrigado por un momento, pero luego se convencio de que estaba siendo honesta y se levanto para irse.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Kaoru y Misao salieron de la habitacion mirandose incredulas. No solo Megumi lo habia aceptado sino que lo habia aceptado tranquilamente. Algo no andaba bien en todo esto.

Esperaron a que volviera para indagar mas pero cuando Megumi subio les dijo que no tenia ganas de hablar del tema.

Kaoru, no satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga intento hacerle una ultima pregunta:

- Entonces... Ya esta? No vas a intentar nada mas con Sano?

Megumi se limito a negar con la cabeza, pero ni ella se convencio de que fuera cierto.

- No se.. chicas, es muy complicado. No voy a lograr nada con que me odie. Pero a la chica esa no la soporto. Si hago algo mas va a ser por ese lado.

- ¿Que tiene que ver Sayo? - exclamo Misao

- Es la que le robo a Sanosuke- le explico Kaoru. - Sos tonta, eh.

- No, Sayo no le robo nada a nadie. Ellos no estaban de novios- grito señalando a Megumi

- ¿De que lado estas ? - le gritó a su vez Megumi

- No es cuestion de lados. ¡Pero estan siendo injustas con ella! - finalizo la comadreja mientras salia del departamento dando un portazo.

Kaoru y Megumi se miraron desorientadas por la reaccion de Misao pero estaban demasiado enojadas como para ir a buscarla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, me falto una escena pero la dejo para el proximo capitulo.

Dejen reviews ! 


	8. Mas que una amiga

Holaaa volvi. Este capitulo me costo mucho terminarlo, no porque me fuera dificil, sino porque estoy de vacaciones. Y cuando estoy de vacaciones me cuesta sentarme a hacer algo. Hablando de eso... TErmine el secundariooooo! jaja estoy muy feliz...

ah antes de que me olvide: desde aca mis felicitaciones a arcasdrea por terminar su fic, esta muuuuuy bueno! se que lees el fic asi que te mando mis saludos desde aca!

Bueno, lean y dejen reviews!

Kenshin no me pertenece...lo de siempre

Capitulo 8

"Mas que una amiga"

Habia pasado un mes desde el cumpleaños de Misao. Ese domingo, hace ya cuatro semanas, la chica habia salido del departamento de Megumi frustrada por la actitud de sus amigas. No entendia por que tenian esa necesidad constante de lastimar a terceros. Por un momento creyo que eran buenas chicas y es cierto, con ella lo eran, pero eso no le parecia suficiente. Por eso esa tarde al llegar a su casa recordó los sentimientos de culpa que la habian atormentado en el cuarto de Megumi y decidio llamar a Sayo para pedirle disculpas.  
Desde aquel domingo se empezaron a ver mas seguido. Incluso en el colegio Misao se limitaba a saludar a las chicas y a Soujiro. Aoshi, por supuesto, no habia notado su ausencia. Los almuerzos los pasaba con la parejita y con Shouzo que de vez en cuando se les unia.

Era sábado por la tarde. Misao y Sayo se encontraban en la habitacion de esta ultima hablando de todo un poco.

- ¿Que me decis de este?- le pregunto Misao mientras le señalaba a Sayo uno de los chicos de la revista que leia.

- Mmmm... Sanosuke es mas lindo. - afirmo segura la castaña mientras leia otra revista.

- Ni siquiera lo miraste! - le reclamo Misao riendose por lo enamorada que se encontraba su nueva amiga.

- Bueno, a ver mostrame - le dijo acercandose a la chica de pelo largo que se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama.- Eee.. bueno, tendria que pensarlo.

- Jaja Por fin volviste de tu ceguera nena! - se rio Misao mientras volvia a hojear su revista.

- Eh¿Como ceguera? Si mi Sano es hermoso!

El teléfono las interrumpio de seguir discutiendo.

- Debe ser él. - le dijo Misao. - A ver si le decis a él esas cosas en vez de contarmelas a mi.

Sayo atendio riendose y por la forma 'no empalagada' en que contesto Misao se dio cuenta de que Sano no la habia llamado.

- ¿Quien era? - pregunto Misao cuando la castaña termino de hablar.

- Shouzo. Dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Pero en persona. No se que querra decirme.- le comento Sayo mientras volvia con su revista.

- Yo si se - dijo Misao sonriendo ampliamente

- Ah si¿que es? - le pregunto Sayo sin mucho interes conociendo la imaginacion sin limites de Misao

- Ese chico esta enamorado de vos - le explico Misao con aires de profesora.

- Si, claro, Misao, es eso. - le respondio Sayo risueña. - Los cuentos que te ineventas son por puro entretenimiento o pensas convertirte en escritora?

- Sayo, te estoy hablando muy en serio. Vas a ver que te dice eso. Y cuando te lo diga mi cara va a aparecer en tu mente sonriendo mucho porque tenia razon, despues vas a pensar en "¿Y como no me di cuenta antes? Si no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer" y despues obviamente vas a pensar en Sanosuke :"se lo digo o no se lo digo? Si se lo digo lo va a matar y si no se lo digo seria como mentirle..." y despues...

- ¡Basta! - le grito Sayo todavia riendo - ¿No te parece que te fuiste un poco lejos con tus fantasias?

- Nada de lo que dije es mentira.

- Nada?

- Nada

- Y lo de la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer? Vos y Soujiro que son?

- Eeeee... no se...- Misao se sonrojo por completo y se olvido rapidamente de lo de Shouzo hundiendose en sus propios pensamientos.

Sayo suspiro profundamente y miro el reloj. Eran las seis. Shouzo iba a pasar por su casa en dos horas. Eso le daba tiempo para...para que? Nada podria prepararla para la 'supuesta declaracion'. Suspiro nuevamente y se fue tranquilizando con la idea de que quiza esto era otro de los inventos de la pequeña comadreja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sano, mientras tanto, ajeno al drama interior de su novia, el castaño estaba siendo torturado. O eso interpretaba él de la tarea que le habia asignado su padre: quedarse el sábado a la tarde cuidando a sus hermanos.

- Por enesima vez ¡No! - le grito a su hermano negandole la entrada a su habitacion provocando inmediatamente que el pequeño se largara a llorar.

- Ukiiii! veni a hacer callar a tu hermano! - le grito Sanosuke mientras levantaba en brazos a Outa y corria escaleras abajo donde su hermana se encontraba mirando televison.

- Yo no soy la niñera. Sos vos. Ocupate de una vez por todas de tus responsabilidades. - le dijo seria sin sacar la vista de su novela.

- No servis para nada, nena - le dijo enojado aun con su hermano llorando en su oido.

Lo llevó hasta la cocina, lo sento en la mesada y busco en la heladera algo que lo calmara. Saco los restos de la torta que quedaban del cumpleaños de Uki y le alcanzo una cuchara a su hermanito que lo miraba expectante.

- Quedate ahi un ratito - le dijo Sano con calma, mientras Outa devoraba la torta a una velocidad digna de sus genes.

Suspiro cansado y salio por la puerta en la cocina que lo llevaba al jardin trasero. Se sento en una de las sillas del patio y se quedo ahi un rato mientras el sol se ocultaba .Miro su reloj. Las siete. "Todavia me queda una hora". Si lograba convencer a su hermana podria ir a ver a Sayo un rato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha caminaba tranquila por el parque. Habia salido de la casa de Sayo, segura de no querer presenciar ninguna escena incomoda entre ella y Shouzo. Ademas la pregunta de la chica resonaba en su cabecita una y otra vez "Vos y Soujiro que son?..." . A diferencia del berrinche que habia armado en la casa de Megumi hace ya cuatro semanas tomo la pregunta con calma, como analizandola.

Desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños Soujiro estaba con ella siempre en clases y hasta de vez en cuando la llamaba por telefono, hecho que nunca habia sucedido antes. Pero, a diferencia de sus pequeños encuentros con Aoshi, ella no se sentia nerviosa cuando Soujiro la saludaba, como si el mundo se detuviera. No. Con Soujiro todo era normal, sus conversaciones no sucedian en camara lenta. Todo esto la atormentaba y necesitaba gritar y descargarse. Miro a su alrededor. El parque era sinonimo de serenidad y quietud. No queria arruinar nada de eso. Se limito a patear un arbol enojada. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Kenshin miraban a Misao sentados desde un banco a unos metros de ella. La chica la miraba extrañada. Tenia ganas de correr hasta su amiga y preguntarle que le pasaba pero no queria dar el brazo a torcer. Desde que Misao se habia ido tan enojada las cosas entre ellas estaban tensas, solo se saludaban por cortesia.

Kenshin noto que Kaoru la miraba preocupada e insistió para que se acerque a preguntarle si estaba bien.

- No, Kenshin, ya fue. Si ella no me quiere hablar de lo que le pasa debe ser que ya no me considera su amiga - le contesto Kaoru firmemente.

- Pero no te podes pelear con ella por un asunto que no las concierne a ninguna de las dos. Es estúpido. Discutieron por una pelea que no era suya. - reflexiono el pelirrojo intentanto convencer a su novia.

- ... No se... quiza despues la llamo... pero ahora no. - dijo Kaoru aun mirando a Misao a la distancia.

- Con eso me basta - dijo Kenshin con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Kaoru como felicitandola por la accion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Querés algo de tomar? Jugo, agua... o...

- No, gracias, Sayo.

La chica se alejo de la heladera y volvió a sentarse en la silla en la que estaba antes mirando a Shouzo e intentando descifrar lo que iria a decirle. El chico no parecia nervioso, al contrario, se encontraba relajado. Miraba sereno el gran reloj de la cocina.

No deberia ser una proposicion como penso Misao. Quiza me va a contar que se muda... o que reprobó Historia... o que ...

- Sayo...

La chica volvio su atencion a Shouzo apenada por no estar prestandole atencion.

- Si, decime. - le dijo la chica intentando parecer tranquila.

- Bueno, lo que queria decirte es que...

El timbre los interrumpio abruptamente. Sayo miro automaticamente el reloj : ocho y diez. Se encogio de hombros y miro a Shouzo indicandole que prosiguiera.

- Y el timbre?

- Está mi hermano - contesto la chica. Ahora realmente sentia curiosidad por lo que le fuera a decir.

Shouzo suspiro e intento retomar de donde pudo.

- Bueno, como decia, lo que queria decirte es que...

La puerta se abrio de pronto y una persona entró por ella sin importarle la conversacion que mantenian o intentaban mantener Sayo y Shouzo.

- Sanosuke!- grito Sayo parandose automaticamente.

- Hola!. Al parecer tengo un dia libre en el trabajo, lo habia olvidado ... Hola Shouzo.. estas bien? Pareces enfermo...- le pregunto Sano risueño mientras tomaba a Sayo por la cintura.

- Eh?... si...igual, ya me iba...- respondio nervioso el chico mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

- Despues hablamos - le dijo Sayo.

- Si, no hay problema... otro dia...- tartamudeo Shouzo saliendo de la cocina la mas rápido posible.

Sanosuke lo miro extrañado. Pero ni bien salio de la habitacion se olvido de los problemas de Shouzo y le dirigio una gran sonrisa a su novia.

- Feliz de verme?

- Eh? - pregunto Sayo que aun miraba a la puerta preocupada - si, claro.

Sanosuke noto que Sayo estaba distraida y algo la molestaba pero ¿Desde cuando Sanosuke pensaba de mas? Se limitó a sonreirle de nuevo. Esta vez la castaña le sonrio de vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Bueno... salimos a comer?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lunes Shouzo encontro a Sayo antes de la primera clase y le dijo si podian retomar su conversacion en el almuerzo. La castaña espero toda la mañana poniendose cada vez mas nerviosa. Cuando toco el timbre del almuerzo le dijo a Misao que se quedara con Sano mientras ella hablaba con Shouzo.

Misao corrio hasta Sanosuke y lo intercepto en su camino hacia Sayo.

- Hola Sano... me acompañas a comprar mi almuerzo?

- Si, bueno...- dijo Sano desconcertado por la abrupta aparición de la comadreja.

Se sentaron en los escalones del edificio hacia el patio, por insistencia de Sano, quien aun intentaba buscar a Sayo y desde alli podia ver todas las mesas. Misao comia mientras tambien miraba hacia el patio hasta que encontro a Sayo con Shouzo en una de las mesas mas cercanas a ellos. Volteó a ver a Sano que tambien lo habia notado. Sin embargo no se movio se quedo ahi sentado mirandola fijamente. Misao se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sanosuke observaba detenidamente cada palabra que decian. Obviamente no podian escucharlos pero al parecer Sano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increible para seguir la conversacion desde lejos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo miraba aterrada a Shouzo.

Se lo habia dicho.

Misao tenia razón.

Respiró lentamente y miro a Shouzo. ¿Estaba esperando alguna especie de respuesta?

- Sayo, yo no necesito que me digas nada, solo queria decirte la verdad.

Supongo que eso lo responde, penso la castaña mientras desviaba su vista de la de Shouzo. Gran equivocacion. Se encontro con la mirada de Sanosuke. Miro rapidamente para otro lado como si no lo hubiese visto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao intentaba distraer a Sano pero no estaba funcionando.

- Sano, no queres un poco de mi almuerzo? - pregunto la chica al borde de la desesperacion.

El chico nego con la cabeza aun mirando hacia la mesa.

Sanosuke negandose a comer. Ya esta , pensó Misao, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Que pasa Sano? - pregunto con ironía una voz detras de ellos.

Sanosuke saco la vista de la mesa solo para ver quien era y rapidamente volvio a mirar a Sayo.

- Nada que te importe Megumi - le respondio Sanosuke friamente esperando que la muchacha se fuera.

Por el contrario Megumi se sento entre Misao y Sano y miró hacia la misma direccion que los otros dos.

- No me digas que estas aca sentado mientras te roban la novia - pregunto Megumi maliciosamente.

Sanosuke la miro y volvio a mirar hacia la castaña mientras su mente funcionaba a una velocidad fuera de lo comun, por lo menos, para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

- Y a vos quien te llamo zorra? - pregunto Misao intentando alejar a Sanosuke del pensamiento al que Megumi lo habia llevado.

Megumi la ignoro y se acerco mas a Sanosuke.

- ¿De que crees que esten hablando? Probablemente el le diga que nunca penso en ella como una amiga y ella le conteste que esta confundida. ¿Amistad entre el hombre y la mujer? Sano... vos no te vas a creer eso ... ¿no? - pregunto Megumi mientras Sanosuke comenzaba a violentarse. Las manos le temblaban y tenia los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que Misao penso que iba a lastimarse.

-¡ No te metas! - le grito Misao a Megumi.

La morocha se dio vuelta dejando a un lado a Sanosuke para enfrentarse a la comadreja.

Sanosuke cerro los ojos por un momento para tranquilizarse, pero al abrirlos vio como la mano de Shouzo se dirigia a la de su novia. SU novia. Se paro abruptamente mientras las chicas a su lado discutian.

Megumi se canso de gritar y volvio a mirar a Sano, pero el ya se habia ido.

Las dos chicas miraban expectantes al castaño bajar las escaleras dirigiendose casi corriendo a la mesa que ocupaban Sayo y Shouzo. Se miraron asustadas y corrieron detras de Sano para detener un posible asesinato.

N/A: Bueno.. no soy muy buena creando expectativas. La idea de Shouzo enamorado de Sayo la pense hace bastante y despues lei una declaracion similar en el fic 'Del otro lado del sol' y me parecio interesante para agregarla a la historia. Ninguna copia, no se preocupen, conozco a la autora jaja.

Dejen reviews! 


	9. Consecuencias

Hola volvi... bueno no mucho para decir. no se como hice para escribir este capitulo. estuve estudiando toda la semana para un final de sociologia y no creo que me halla ido tan bien como esperaba... todo mal. Por suerte solo falta una semana para mi fiesta de egresados! Eeeeh!.. bueno, ya no los entretengo mas con mi aburrida vida.. al fic!

Capitulo 9

"Consecuencias"

Kenshin no me pertenece...

El silencio reinaba en la sala. El único ocupante de la misma miraba directamente al reloj digital sobre la mesa sin prestarle demasiada atención. La única puerta se abrio de repente mientras el director entraba sentandose frente al alumno en la silla de su escritorio. Miro al estudiante cuidadosamente intentando descubrir lo que habia pasado minutos atras.

Hajime Saito era el director del instituto hacia ya catorce años. Sus logros para aumentar el prestigio de la tan renombrada secundaria eran incontables y el no se preocupaba en ocultar su orgullo po de ninguna manera. La humildad no era su fuerte. Tampoco la paciencia.

- Sagara, vamos a hacer corto este cuento. ¿Me piensa dar su version de la historia antes o despues de que me comunique con su padre? El castaño levanto la mirada bastante sorprendido.

-¿Llamar a mi padre¿Por un simple intercambio de opiniones con un alumno de la escuela¿Los debates ya no estan permitidos en esta institución? - pregunto Sano intentando un cambio de opinion en su director. Lo último que necesitaba era meter a su padre en mas problemas de lo que tenia.

- ¿Debates? -preguntó incrédulo Saito - Le soy honesto, no estoy para chistes. Y lamento discrepar con usted. No interpreto un intercambio de opiniones como un alumno en la enfermería porque usted casi le rompe la nariz. - continuo el director con el sembalnte serio.

- El empezo...- murmuro Sano mirando hacia otro lado.

- Sagara en estos cuatro años cada vez que usted entra a la direccion por una pelea siempre fue empezada por otro alumno. Me asombra que todos en esta escuela esten en su contra.

- ¿Podemos pasar a la parte del castigo? - pregunto Sanosuke nervioso de estar tanto tiempo ahi

- No. Pasemos a la parte de llamar a su padre.

Saito levanto el tubo a su izquierda, mientras leia el numero telefonico en una carpeta a su derecha. Sanosuke miraba el telefono aterrado. La puerta se abrio otra vez. La secretaria del director, Tokio, le hizo una seña a Sanosuke para que saliera de la sala. El castaño se levanto y se dirigio junto con la mujer al cuarto contiguo. Tokio se sento en su escritorio y le señalo a Sano una de las sillas contra la pared.  
Sano la miro confuso. La mujer levanto la mirada de su computadora y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

- No es conveniente que estes presente en esa conversacion. Ademas aca podes esperar a tu padre mas tranquilo y recibir visitas. - sonrio otra vez y volvio a concentrarse en su computadora.

La puerta que daba a los pasillos del colegio se abrio y Kenshin y Kaoru entraron por ella.

- Y Sayo? - pregunto Sano al ver a su amigo Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

- No se, con Misao creo - respondio el pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Kaoru timidamente.

- Si... estoy bien... no me duele nada si a eso te referis - contesto Sano. - ¿Como está Shouzo?

- No está para ir al hospital si a eso te referis- respondio Kaoru sonriendo.

- Hasta que lo agarre de vuelta- sonrió Sanosuke mirando hacia la ventana.

Kenshin lo miro sorprendido. Hace bastante que Sano habia dejado sus habitos violentos.

- Sano¿Que estas diciendo..? El timbre interrumpio a Kenshin.

Tokio les dijo que debian irse, que llegarian tarde a clase. La pareja se retiro asustada por el ultimo comentario de su compañero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo y Misao se encontraban en la clase de Historia. La castaña aun lloraba silenciosamente mirando a la nada. Su amiga la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la profesora preguntandole si podia llevar a Sayo al baño porque se sentia mal. La profesora miro a la chica llorando y asintio rapidamente. Una vez en el pasillo caminaron un rato hasta sentarse en las escaleras.

- Gracias- le dijo Sayo aun nerviosa.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Misao

-Yo te deberia preguntar eso - le solto de pronto la castaña- Te pedi que lo entretuvieras y casi lo mata

- A mi no me metas en lios. Si Sano es un posesivo es su problema. - le dijo Misao tranquilamente- ¿Que paso con Shouzo?

- Tenias razon.

Misao se quedo en silencio. Ella tenia razon. Es decir, Megumi tenia razón y Sano... tenia al menos una razón... para golpearlo. No, no habia razones para eso. A menos que...

- ¿Qué le contestaste?

- Nada... no que recuerde... deberia ir a verlo

- A Sano

- A Shouzo. Él es que fue golpeado.

- Sayo, lo unico que vas a conseguir es que lo vuelvan a golpear...probablemente peor.

- Si. Tenes razón...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke miraba desde la puerta hacia el reloj una y otra vez. Su padre habia entrado a la dirección hacia ya veinte minutos. "¿Que tanto le puede estar diciendo?" pensaba nervioso.

Saito aparecio por la puerta y lo invito a pasar. Sano entro nuevamente a la direccion mucho mas incomodo que hacia una hora atras. Se sento al lado de su padre que lo miraba ... "Sonriendo?"... Si... Esa sonrisa de "Voy a matarte cuando no haya un testigo presente" .

- Bueno, Sano, parece que nos tenes que contar algo. Por lo menos a mi me debes una explicación.- le dijo Kami tranquilo

- Supongo...respondio Sanosuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------FLASH...BACK...---------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sanosuke¡Esperaa! - gritaban Misao y Megumi corriendo a toda velocidad los pocos metros que las separaban de la mesa.

Sano, por su parte, se encontraba lejos de satisfacer los deseos de las chicas a su espalda. Llego hasta Shouzo en pocos segundos y lo golpeó directamente en la mandibula haciendolo caer de su asiento. Espero a que se levantara para volver a golpearlo, solo que esta vez Shouzo intento defenderse aunque aun no entendia ni por que estaba siendo atacado. Sano volvio a darle un golpe en la cara, esta vez en la nariz, la cual comenzo a sangrar brutalmente provocando un grito en la platea femenina que miraba la pelea asustada. Sayo corrio a Sanosuke tirandolo de la muñeca pero el chico se solto rapidamente. La castaña comenzó a llorar asustada por la reaccion de su novio y por el destino de su amigo.  
La multitud alrededor solo era espectadora y a ninguno se le cruzo nunca por la mente detener una pelea que incluyera a Sagara. Kenshin y Kaoru vieron la conmocion y se acercaron al circulo de estudiantes. El pelirrojo encontro a Enishi entre la multitud y le preguntó que sucedia.

- Sanosuke peleandose con alguien... Hace mucho que no lo veiamos no Kenshin?- pregunto Enishi divertido por la pelea.

El pelirrojo llego hasta su amigo y lo separo llevandolo unos metros hacia atras, justo en el instante en que Saito llegaba hasta la escena. Los alumnos se dispersaron en segundos. Kaoru, Megumi, Misao y Sayo se quedaron en el lugar mirando asombradas a Sano que aun se mantenia de pie con un pequeño golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Kenshin sostenia a Sanosuke y Shouzo... en el suelo. El chico se levanto con la ayuda de la enfermera del colegio que llego llamada por uno de los alumnos.

- Sagara... a mi oficina... YA!- gritó Saito haciendo temblar a las cuatro chicas detras de él.

Kenshin solto a Sanosuke quien le dirigio una tierna mirada a Sayo y siguio al director hacia el edificio .  
---------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH...BACK...---------------------------------------------------------------

- Y eso fue mas o menos lo que pasó...- dijo Sano luego de contar su relato.

- Pero eso no explica por qué atacaste hasta la inconsciencia al chico - le dijo Kami

- ¿No? - pregunto Sano risueño - Este...bueno...- miro a Saito y volvió a mirar a su padre- ¿Podemos hablarlo en privado papá?

Saito se levantó inmediatamente.

- Aprovecho el momento para ir a ver como se encuentra la víctima- dijo Hajime dirigiendose a la puerta.

- Entonces? Se puede saber por qué odias tanto a este Shouzo del que nunca escuché hablar en mi vida?

- Es que...él ... creo que... medio que... mequiererobaraSayo- termino Sano rapidamente

- ¿Vos me estas tratando de insinuar que todo este desastre que armaste fue por una chica? - pregunto su padre con ganas de matarlo

- ¿Una chica? La chica... Es mi novia...Papá vos no entendés... - Sanosuke se paro de la silla volviendo a sentir la violencia del mediodia.

- Sanosuke, lo siento. Pero creo que esa no es una buena excusa para golpear a alguien hasta dejarlo en el suelo- respondió Kami comenzando a enojarse con su hijo.

- Primero: creo que cada vez exageran mas con eso de que lo deje en el piso. Segundo¿Cuál es a tu parecer una buena excusa para golpear a alguien ? y Tercero¡Sos mi papá¿De que lado estas?

- Sanosuke... una buena razón para golpear a alguien es si...- Kami pensó su respuesta pero recapacitó- No voy a ponerme a tu altura! Volve a tus clases ahora!- le gritó realmente enojado.

Sanosuke se asustó por el repentino grito y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Sano...

- Si?

- A partir de mañana estás suspendido por una semana y tu expediente se está llenando...otra vez...

- Lo siento papá.- se lamentó el castaño saliendo hacia su clase de Historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo vio a Sanosuke caminar hacia ellas. Instintivamente se paro y estaba decidida a irse sino fuera porque Misao la detuvo. La castaña miró a su amiga aterrada.

- Tienen que hablar ¿no? Yo vuelvo a clases y de paso le invento algo a la profe.

Sayo no tuvo tiempo de responder que preferia que se quedara. Misao ya corria por el pasillo. Volvió a sentarse en el mismo escalón esperando a que Sano la imitara. El chico llego hasta ella pero prefirio mantenerse de pie. Apoyo su cuerpo contra la baranda de la escalera y la miró por un largo rato.

-¿ Te castigaron? - le preguntó Sayo dudosa de sacar el tema. Aunque no sabia de que otra cosa podrian hablar en ese momento.

- Si...me suspendieron. Sayo, estas llorando?

- No. - le contesto la chica mirandolo a los ojos.

- Pero estuviste llorando. - dijo Sano acercandose a su rostro para poder verla bien y retornando a su posicion inicial.

- Si, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Por que le pegaste?- pregunto con un tono de resentimiento y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿De que estaban hablando ustedes?- le contesto él con el mismo tono.

- Yo te pregunte primero. - le dijo enojandose mientras se paraba en el segundo escalón para mantenerle la altura.

- Pero mi respuesta se justifica con la tuya ¿o no?

- Lo dudo.

-¿Probamos?

- ¿Podes limitarte a responder lo que te pregunte?

- ¿Por¿Estamos en un interrogatorio policial?

- Sanosuke...

- Sayo...

- Te estoy hablando en serio, esto no es un juego. Lo lastimaste.

- Bueno, disculpame si te asusté. No pensaba matarlo, al menos no era mi intención. Solo queria golpearlo. Se desubicó y lo sabes.

- Se que no fue apropiado el momento pero...Lo que no se es como vos sabes que me dijo lo que me dijo. - recapacitó la chica.

- O sea que te dijo lo que yo pense que te habia dicho.

- ¿De donde sacaste que me iba a decir lo que pensaste que me iba a decir?

Sanosuke la miro confuso. Esto se estaba volviendo repetitivo, excepto que Sayo no estuviera buscando en él mas formas conjugadas del verbo decir, sino un nombre... ¿Como de repente él iba a meterse en problemas otra vez?

- No me lo dijo nadie... Los vi ... y...- empezó a tartamudear el chico.

- Y que? Nos viste hablando como tantas otras veces y de repente se te vino a la cabeza el que Shouzo me estaba diciendo que me amaba...!- pregunto la chica casi gritando.

- ¿Que te dijo queeeeeeeeeee?- gritó Sanosuke tan fuerte que Sayo tuvo que agarrarlo y correr haca otro sector del colegio antes de que sean descubiertos fuera de clase.

- Pense que sabias - contesto Sayo aterrada.

- No... -Sano miro hacia el suelo inexpresivo por unos segundos, pero ¿Cuanto tiempo puede durar la tranquilidad en Sano? - Lo mato... ahora en serio, no paro hasta mandarlo al hospital.- aseguro el chico.

-Sano, no..-lo detuvo Sayo - No vale la pena. Ya pasó. ¿Podemos volver a clase?

- Pero... entonces quedo todo bien entre nosotros...- intento aclarar Sanosuke.

- Si...no te preocupes por nada. - sonrio levemente y le dio un suave beso.

- ¿En serio estas bien? Después de todo deje a tu amigo en el suelo.

Sayo amplio su sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano llevandolo a clase. No valia la pena discutir por un asunto que ni siquiera le pertenecia a Sanosuke, penso la chica. Mejor no echar mas leña al fuego...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno ese fue un capitulo muy corto porque en mi cabeza directamente nunca existio.. iba a ser parte del anterior pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta. Dejen reviews! 


	10. Aquellos Besos

¿Queeeeeeeeee? se preguntaran todos... volviooooo? jaja sii... no se asombren yo he esperado meses largos por actualizaciones, tb soy lectora! pero como sea.. no hay excusas... bueno, si las hay.. pasaron muchas cosas en el medio... mi fiesta de egresados! (eee fiesta fiesta...conejas, alcohol...etc!) ¿que mas, estoy tostadita, tuve un pico de depresion porque no consegui entrada para ver a Sabina y el libro que me queria comprar sale algo asi como 70 pesos..como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente catastrófica me enganche con una novela malisima y por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de verla ! (si alguien escucho alguna vez hablar de "Se dice amor" expliquenme como hago para dejar de mirarla, porque es patética... tipico novelon, nadie sabe quien es el padre, todos se acostaron con todos y las parejas felices no duran mas de dos capitulos...)... en fin, se me paso el verano y el 27 de marzo empiezo la fucking (petinattoooo) universidad..., bah, el cbc, como sea... volviendo a la historia.. no les prometo nada bueno.. el calor como siempre me agobia hasta terminar con mi imaginacion...

Kenshin no me pertenece.. ni en sueños...

Vértigo que el mundo pare

Capitulo 10

"Aquellos besos"

Lejos, en el centro de la tierra las raices del amor donde estaban quedaran...

Misao se levantó sobresaltada por la repentina melodía del celular en su cartera, que sonaba una y otra vez. La muchacha salió de su cama casi arrastrándose, tomó el teléfono y atendió sin siquiera ver quien era.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó aun dormida a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la linea.

- Las...seis...creo...- contestó una voz nerviosa al darse cuenta de la hora.

- Sayo, si sos vos te mato...- Misao retornó el camino hasta su cama. Se dejo caer mientras miraba hacia la ventana - Está oscuro afuera...- le reprochó a su amiga - ¿Que hora es...? en serio...

- No cambia nada eso, Misao escuchame.- se apresuro a decir Sayo intentando retener a su amiga.

- Si cambia. Cambia el grado de tu locura. - Misao se acurruco en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas- a ver.. contame la emergencia.. y no podes involucrar a Sanosuke en la misma...- le aclaro la chica mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

- No tiene que ver con Sano. Bueno, mas o menos, pero no directamente...- Sayo se calló por un momento...- Tenés que decirme que hacer con Shouzo ,urgente.

- Ah.. de eso se trata... bueno de emergencia no tiene nada, pero igual te voy a ayudar. Tengo una solución: Es simple, fácil de hacer y Sanosuke no lo va a golpear más- respondió Misao.

- Sabia que te levanté a las cuatro de la mañana por una buena razón. - suspiró la chica aliviada.

- ¿Las cuatroooo? - Misao resopló fuertemente- me debes una eh.. Como te decía es muy práctico: tenés que empezar a evitarlo hasta que te deje de hablar. ¿Listo?. Bueno, nos vemos en el colegio en unas horas eh? Te mando un beso- Misao dio por finalizada la conversación y cortó el teléfono arrojandolo lejos.

----------------------------------------

La primera hora del día: frances, habia comenzado y Sayo miraba nerviosa el asiento vacio de Misao. El super consejo habia servido poco y nada. Hace no mas de veinte minutos que habia ingresado al colegio y el supuesto plan ya estaba yendo cuesta abajo. Es verdad que habia intentado evitar a Shouzo pero ni bien lo vio notó que tenia en la cara multiples vendajes. Tenia que preguntarle como estaba. Total Sano estaba suspendido y no iba a enterarse de la pequeñisima conversación.

La chica de la trenza entró por la puerta del aula. En su cara se notaba que se habia levantado hace unos minutos. El profesor levanto la vista del escritorio y la miro serio.

- Disculpe, me quede dormida - respondio Misao a una pregunta que no le habian hecho.

- Eso se nota, señorita. Sientese. Es la ultima vez que llega tarde a mi clase. - termino el profesor volviendo a concentrarse en sus evaluaciones.

- Todo es tu culpa - le susurro Misao a Sayo despues de sentarse al lado de ella.

- Si, ya se, disculpame. Pero si te hace sentir mejor mi dia empezo horrible tambien. Shouzo tiene toda la cara golpeada asi que me acerque a preguntarle si se sentia bien.

- Yo la verdad no se ni para que te hablo a veces si al final haces lo que queres - le dijo Misao ofendidisima.

Sayo recosto la cabeza contra el banco intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Su amiga casi se rie ante la reaccion dramatica de la castaña.

- Bueno, nena, tampoco para tanto. Despues de todo tenes dos chicos que te aman. y yo? nada.. repartiendo muchachita...-le dijo Misao entre risas

- Pero yo no pedi nada..., te recuerdo.

- ¿Por que no te olvidas de eso ahora? Anda despues de clases a visitar a Sanosuke y vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. - sonrio Misao feliz de decirle algo productivo.

Sayo se limito a asentir sin muchas ganas, intentandso sacarle otro tema que quería hablar con Misao: Soujiro.

En la otra punta del aula Kaoru y Megumi sostenían mediante una hoja de carpeta que se pasaban una y otra vez por debajo de los bancos una 'interesante' conversación:

"Estoy aburrida Meg!"

"Que novedad. ¿De quien querés hablar?"

Kaoru recorrió el aula con la mirada mientras Megumi fingia atención al pizarrón. El papel cayó en medio de su mesa y la morocha lo leyó sorprendida.

"Misao..."

"¿Que pasa con esa traidora?"

"La extraño...vos no?"

"Eso no importa, Kaoru, mirala!"

Kaoru levantó la vista de la hoja y observó a la chica trenzada que hablaba susurrando con Sayo. Como lo hacían ellas dos hacia menos de dos meses.

"Tiene nuevas amistades. Eso no significa que haya dejado de ser amiga nuestra. Si hablaramos con ella se que todo se solucionaría y volveriamos a estar las tres juntas"

"Y por qué no da ella el primer paso?"

"A ella le cuesta más. Nosotras somos dos y por lo menos todavía estamos juntas"

Megumi no contestó mientras escuchaba al profesor que había comenzado a repartir las evaluaciones que habia estado corrigiendo. Kaoru comenzó a llamarla para que le conteste algo acerca del tema de Misao pero justo escuchó que pronunciaban su apellido y tuvo que desistir para ir a retirar su prueba.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Megumi cuando regresó al banco.

- Un siete. - respondió Kaoru bastante decepcionada.

- Jajaja. ¿Y te quejas? - le dijo Megumi para despues observar a Misao levantandose a buscar su prueba. Realemnte la extrañaba. Ese ritual que mantenian las tres desde primer año de estudiar juntas para las evaluacioens mas complicadas y sostenerse de las manos en expectativa cuando las repartian. Alegrarse pór las notas altas y culpar al profesor por las bajas. Entre tanta concentración no escuchó su nombre y Kaoru tuvo que avisarle que la llamaba. Llegó hasta el escritorio y recibió su cuatro sin asombro. No había estudiado. Al llegar al banco Kenshin estaba sentado en él hablando con Kaoru. El pelirrojo se levantó en seguida y Megumi le sonrió mostrandole a Kaoru su evaluación.

- Nooo! - le dijo tristemente.

Megumi se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo menos te fue mejor que a Sanosuke - le dijo Kenshin enseñandole una de las hojas que tenia en la mano.

- ¿La recibiste en su lugar? y Sayo? - preguntó Kaoru

- Supongo que el profesor esta al tanto de nuestra amistad, no de su noviazgo - dijo sonriente Kenshin.

- Un dos? - rio Megumi viendo la evaluacion del castaño- Éste está peor que yo en francés. Y vos? Un diez. - afirmó Megumi.

Kenshin asintió mientras las chicas comenzaban a reir. El timbre los sorprendió a los tres anunciando que la hora de historia habia empezado.

- Meg, todavía me debes una respuesta, o al menos una opinión. -dijo Kaoru mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Kenshin, en seguida se sintio de más y decidió dejar a las chicas solas.

- Yo me voy a llevarle la prueba de Sano a Sayo, las veo despues chicas.

- Entonces?- preguntó Kaoru sentándose sobre la mesa.

- Supongo que no nos lastimaría si le hablamos para intentar arreglar las cosas- contestó Megumi sin muchos ánimos.

- Genial! - exclamó Kaoru mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga. - No te vas a arrepentir!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases habian terminado y Misao caminaba intranquila hacia su casa. En todo el día habia sentido a sus espaldas las miradas de Kaoru y Megumi y realmente la habian puesto nerviosa. Lo único que deseaba era que no estuvieran planeando una especie de venganza. Unos pasos a su espalda la alteraron aun mas y comenzó a acelerar el paso. Hasta que unos brazos la tomaron por los hombros y no tuvo una mejor idea que gritar fuertemente.

- Hey! Misao, soy yo - dijo Soujiro mientras intentaba calmarla.

- Fiuu...- suspiró aliviada- Me asustaste, Sou!

- Estas paranoica?

- Algo asi. Megumi y Kaoru me tienen aterradas. - sonrió la chica haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara.

- Y Sayo? - pregunto nervioso mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

- Se fue a lo de Sano...- respondio Misao mirandolo extrañada.- ¿Esta todo bien, Sou? Te ves raro

- Tengo que hablar con vos, Misao. Hace algun tiempo que me estoy sintiendo... quiero decir... que te veo de una manera distinta y...-Soujiro calló de repente observando la reacción de Misao. Pero no notó ningún cambio en su expresión asi que decidió tomar una via mas rápida: se acercó mas a ella y sin algun aviso previo la besó esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Un dos? - exclamó Sanosuke enojado.

- No te lo esperabas? - le preguntó Sayo sentandose a su lado en la cama.

- No...Al menos un cuatro...- dijo decepcionado mientras se recostaba. Sayo se tendió a su lado en silencio.

- Te extrañé. - le dijo en un susurro mirando hacia el techo.

- Yo tambien te extrañe. Es bastante aburrido estar suspendido. Pensar que antes hubiese dado cualqueir cosa por faltar al colegio. - respondió el chico volteandose a mirarla.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso. Sanosuke le correspondió de inmediato volviendola a reclinar delicadamente sobre la almohada. Sayo llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba pasando. Al ver que ella le retribuia con igual energía el beso, Sanosuke comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano izquierda sostenia la derecha de la chica y su mano derecha recorria la pierna que la pollera del uniforme dejaba al descubierto. Sayo comenzó a respirar agitadamente y Sanosuke regresó a besar sus labios. Pasaron unos minutos y Sanosuke se extrañaba de que Sayo no lo detuviera. El chico le desanudó la corbata y comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa cuando escuchó en un susurro proveniente de la castaña lo que menos queria oir en ese momento:

- Espera...

Sanosuke se detuvo de inmediato y cerró pesadamente los ojos mientras se movia de su posición encima de Sayo para acostarse a su lado. Aun con los ojos cerrados escuchaba la respiración de Sayo intentando normalizarse al mismo tiempo que la suya. El chico abrió los ojos y observó a la ojiverde sentada en el borde de la cama dandole la espalda. Sanosuke no pensaba decir nada ¿Que se supone que tenia que decir?

- Tu papá esta abajo. - le dijo Sayo sin voltear.

Sanosuke escucho con sorpresa lo que la chica le habia dicho.

- ¿Que? - preguntó calmadamente esperando que lo que habia escuchado no haya sido una ilusión.

- Que si tu papá esta en la casa no podemos...- Sayo no terminó la frase comenzando a ruborizarse.

- Eso quiere decir que si mi padre no estuviera aca...- dijo Sanosuke sin terminar la oración.

Sayo se limitó a asentir en silencio cada vez mas roja. El estar de espaldas le permitió perderse la expresión de alegira en el rostro de Sanosuke, que casi bailaba de la emocion.

- Lo echo ya mismo.- dijo Sansouke corriendo a la puerta.

- No, Sano, espera. - Sanosuke se dio vuelta y observó a Sayo terminar de anudarse la corbata y tomar su mochila.- Es muy obvio ¿no te parece?

- No importa, mi papá entiende - le dijo sonriente.

- Lo dejamos para otro día mejor. - le dijo la castaña mientras lo besaba y salia de alli dejando a Sanosuke bastante alterado en medio de la habitacion.

---------------------------------------------------

Sayo llegó hasta su casa pensando en lo que acababa de suceder cuando divisó a Misao en la entrada.

- ¿Pasó algo? - le pregunto la castaña asustada por la aparicion sorpresa.

- Si.. tengo algo que contarte!- grito Misao levantandose del escalon en el que estaba sentada.

- Yo tambien! - le contesto alegremente la ojiverde abriendo la puerta de su casa. Adentro no habia nadie pero igual las chicas prefirieron ir a la pieza de Sayo a contarse sus novedades.  
- Vos primera - le dijo Misao

- ¿Por? Vos me dijiste que tenias novedades primero!

- No importa, estoy muy nerviosa para hablar pero no para escuchar asi que.. decime!

- Creo... que... hoy accedi a... - tartamudeaba la castaña aumentando los nervios de Misao. - me voy a acostar con Sano.- terminó Sayo rápidamente.

- UUUUooooooUUUU! - grito Misao olvidandose de sus noticias. - Asustada? - le preguntó la morocha.

- No tanto como crei que iba a estar..

- Eso es porque confias en él...Que lindoooo!- dijo Misao- encima se quieren tanto!

- Si!- dijo Sayo alegre. - y vos.. que pasó?

- Va a sonar insignificante despues de lo tuyo pero.. Soujiro me besó hoy

- UUUUooooooooooUUUU! - dijo SAyo asombrada - ¿Que hiciste?

- Le correspondi.. tenias razón algo me pasa con Soujiro.. y no puedo seguir soñando por Aoshi ¿no te parece?

- Claro que me parece! Estoy tan feliz por vos!- le dijo abrazandola fuertemente

- Y yo estoy feliz por vos!- le contesto Misao contenta.- Buenos tiempos para nosotras -dijo al separarse.

- Ya lo creo!

El timbre de abajo se escucho debilmente en la pieza y Sayo corrio abajo a ver quien era.

- Shouzo!- exclamo al abrir la puerta. - ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto invitandolo a pasar pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Sayo, solo vine a decirte que... me voy a mudar...a otra ciudad.. solo queria despedirme

- ¿Por que?

- Mis padres tenian la idea hace tiempo y solo yo los retenia, pero... ahora... prefiero irme.

- Pero...y el colegio? y tus amigos?

- ¿Que amigos?- contesto tristemente- Mi única amiga eras vos

- Y lo soy. - dijo Sayo terminantemente

- Todo es diferente ahora, Sayo..., ya conseguiste que te quiera, ya no me necesitas para lamentarte

- Shouzo, como podes pensar que solo sos mi amigo porque...

- Eso no importa ahora.- la interrumpió. - Me tengo que ir..

El chico la abrazó sorpresivamente soltandola con la misma rapidez. Antes de que la castaña pueda decir algo Shouzo desaparecio calle abajo.

Sayo cerro la puerta deconcertada y se quedo estatica durante unos minutos. Misao bajó preocupada por su amiga y la encontro parada juntoa a la puerta mirando a la pared.

- ¿Quien era?

- Shouzo...se fue

-  
Habia pasado una semana desde el beso. Misao y Soujiro se habían visto un par de veces pero al ser una semana de evaluaciones no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar sobre su situacion.

- Sou!- grito Misao a su amigo en el primer recreo a ver si podia encontrar un momento para hablar.

- Misao..- contesto Soujiro nervioso.

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto la chica

- Si..si...vos?

- Si...Solo queria hablarte de...

- El beso. Si, disculpame, no debi haberte besado asi, lo siento mucho.

- Al contrario Soujiro, yo venia a decirte que me gustó y... que me gustas...vos...- terminó Misao

- En serio?- preguntó el muchahco incrédulo

- Aha...- sonrió nerviosa mirando hacia el piso.

- Entonces...Parece que es mutuo

Misao asintio lentamente esperando alguna otra respuesta. Al ver que Soujiro no hablaba mas la chica lo besó rapidamente sorprendiendo al sonriente castaño.

- Podriamos intentar...- dijo Misao al separarse

- Novios?- pregunto Soujiro

- Ah...- contesto Misao asustada por el término

- Acepto.- dijo risueña para sellar la relacion con un beso.

------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Megumi esperaron a la salida para hablar con Misao de una vez por todas. Se habian enterado por Kenshin que Sayo iria a lo de Sanosuke por lo que podian encontrar sola a la chica camino a su casa. Vaya sorpesa la encontraron con Soujiro. Pero eso no retuvo a las chicas que corrieron hasta Misao y se pusieron enfrente de ella en unos segundos.

- Que quieren?- pregunto Misao soltandose de la mano de Soujiro

- Hablar.- le dijo Kaoru sonriente mientras Megumi se dedicaba a mirar extrañada la cercania entre Soujiro y Misao.

- No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes ¿me escucharon ? Nada!- les dijo Misao tomando a Soujuiro y emprendiendo nuevamente el camino.

- Perra..- dijo Megumi mirandola con rencor.

- Está enojada.- respondió Kaoru con calma.

- Que novedad! Yo tambien estoy enojada!- dijo Megumi - Ya esta Kao, nosotras lo intentamos.- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Que?- pegunto Kaoru saliendo de su trance melancólico. Esto recien empieza...- sonrio la chica emprendiendo su propio camino.

----------------------------------

TErmineeeeeeeeeee! Sii, fue malo.. pero no importa lo importante es que he regresado ¿No¿No era eso lo importante ams lla de mi inspiracion?... que pensa... sobre el capitulo no muhco que contar... Lo de Sayo/Sano fue cómico pero me parecio mas lógico que antes de que pase algo..no se... se hable... es la idea de una relacion madura... jeje sexo responsable!

Como sea. dejen sus reviews... digo, si mis lectoras siguen vivas... paso mucho tiempo, I know...

Volvere! (Lo prometo)  
Sayo-23 


End file.
